


На пороге лета, на исходе войны

by ResidentTrickster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: В старом доме Скамандеров на берегу моря все по-прежнему, словно войны никакой и не было. Персиваль Грейвз приезжает к старому другу Тесею, чтобы вспомнить, каково это - мирная, простая жизнь, и начинает собственную войну со своим сердцем.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> загрузи себя реалом @ начни онгоинг
> 
> Мне давно хотелось написать фик, в котором Ньют будет весь такой мальчик-бедаТМ и при этом не совсем ООСным. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. 
> 
> Предупреждения: дырявая матчасть, страдающие герои, пьяные разговоры о политике (но не обманывайтесь, текст представляет собой практически бессюжетный любовный роман)

_Декабрь, 1926 год_

Первым, что увидел Грейвз, придя в себя, был белый потолок и чуть подрагивающие бесформенные пятна света. В голове было гулко и отупляющее пусто — ни единой мысли, ни одного воспоминания. Тревожить эту тихую, ровную пустоту не хотелось: Грейвз не знал, о чем именно забыл, но вряд ли это было чем-то приятным. Он смотрел в потолок, почти не моргая, и сейчас это казалось самым важным. 

Совсем рядом раздался шум, как будто кто-то осторожно подвинул стул. Грейвз обернулся на звук слишком быстро, и перед глазами потемнело от приступа слабости. Потом ему казалось, будто он догадался, кого увидит перед собой, по одной только манере двигать стул. А может, Грейвз придумал это, просто чтобы наполнить голову воспоминаниями, которые не приносят боли. 

Как бы то ни было, Грейвз обернулся — и сразу вспомнил все забытое. Не сразу, конечно же, и не целиком, сначала — только светлые глаза и их обладателя, и то, что было, есть и будет с ними связано. Потом — последний вечер нормальной жизни, легкий немецкий акцент, невербальное заклинание и долгие, бесполезные дни, проведенные в попытках сбежать. Затем — все тот же немецкий акцент и ласковое: «Честное слово, я бы хотел решить дело миром, но вы мне мешаете». Дальше в памяти был черный, зияющий провал. 

Грейвз медленно выдохнул. Нет, лучше уж думать о светлых глазах и об их обладателе, который непостижимым образом оказался здесь. Неужели Тесей был прав, и судьба в самом деле водит по кругу, пока ты не найдешь выход? Или пока не разорвешь круг, что в сущности одно и то же. 

Пятна света плясали не только на потолке, но и на стенах, таких же белых. Ньют Скамандер сидел на стуле, в ногах у него стоял знакомый чемодан; он упрямо смотрел в сторону, как и тогда, прежде. Как будто не было этих семи лет. 

— Я все-таки умер? — хрипло спросил Грейвз. 

Ньют криво улыбнулся, нервным движением пригладил волосы и ответил:

— Кажется, нет. Я так не думаю. 

Теперь стало очевидно, что он повзрослел и как будто бы утратил некоторую часть юношеской легкости. Хотелось спросить сразу о многом — как Ньют здесь оказался, где Гриндевальд, как сильно облажалась МАКУСА (в том, что облажалась, сомнений не было), кто из его людей пострадал, как он, Грейвз, умудрился выжить. Вряд ли Ньют был посвящен в детали, но сейчас хватило бы и самой общей информации. Однако вместо важных, нужных вопросов Грейвз сказал:

— Из всех людей на свете — ты. Ты здесь. А я не умер.

Из всех людей рядом сидел именно тот, с кем Грейвз однажды уже почувствовал себя отвратительно слабым и беспомощным. В груди вспыхнула злость: почему он приехал именно сейчас, когда Грейвз даже встать с кровати не может? Потому что судьба, будь она неладна, водит по кругу? Потому что он так и не смог стереть из памяти эти жалкие три недели семилетней давности?

— Извини, — Ньют сцепил руки в замок. — Если ты хочешь, я уйду. На самом деле, многие хотели бы тебя навестить, а мне просто не спалось, вот я и… — он неуклюже осекся. — Я могу сказать, что ты очнулся.

— Не говори пока, — быстро, почти трусливо, сказал Грейвз. — Дай мне хоть полчаса. Сколько вообще я провел без сознания и как давно меня нашли?

— Нашли тебя вчера вечером, ты был в сознании, но тебя погрузили в искусственный сон, так восстановление проходит быстрее. Проспал ты недолго, ночь и часть утра, — ответил Ньют. — Сейчас около восьми. Колдомедики предупреждали, что ты проснешься примерно в это время, так что скоро, наверное, к тебе так или иначе придут… — он осекся, как будто жалея, что сказал слишком много. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Умеренно отвратительно, — Грейвз поморщился. — Сиделка мне не нужна, если ты об этом. Гриндевальд был достаточно… деликатен. Ты можешь идти, если хочешь.

Ньют кивнул, цепко посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал:

— Знаешь, я бы остался, если ты не против. 

Грейвз был против, но настоять не смог. Никогда не мог, особенно когда Ньют смотрел на него так пристально, будто хотел подчинить себе одним только взглядом.

Надо сказать, ему всегда это удавалось, с самого первого дня. С самого первого взгляда. 

***  
_Июнь, 1919 год_  

Люстры сияли так ослепительно, что хотелось закрыть глаза, а еще лучше — аппарировать куда подальше от этого агрессивного великолепия. Вне всякого сомнения, на войне приходилось сносить и не такое, однако теперь, когда мирный договор был официально подписан, Грейвз предпочел бы не испытывать собственное терпение, порядком поистрепавшееся. 

Однако выбора у него не было — других достаточно компетентных желающих представить МАКУСА на Версальской конференции не нашлось. Ходили слухи, что у не-магов до последнего оставались сомнения, стоит ли приглашать представителей волшебников на не-мажеское мероприятие. В конце концов было решено, что так правильно: недостойно и подло пренебрегать вкладом магов в общее дело.

Грейвзу очень хотелось спросить, где были эти готовые к сотрудничеству поборники справедливости, когда боевые действия были в разгаре, но жизненный и профессиональный опыт давно приучил его избегать подобных расспросов. 

— Должен официально отметить следующее: я был уверен, что эта конференция будет невыносимо скучной, однако реальность превзошла все мои самые смелые ожидания, — сообщил Тесей Скамандер, залпом допив бокал шампанского. — Чудовищное уныние, парадоксальное количество старых идиотов и глупых речей. Не нужно было поддаваться на уговоры министра и участвовать в этом. 

— Ты правда считаешь, что подписание мирного договора и последующий банкет должны проходить в веселой непринужденной атмосфере? — Грейвз хмыкнул. 

— Нет, но у любой скуки должны быть свои пределы, — отозвался Тесей с деланной сварливостью. — Мероприятие, ради которого я проснулся в несусветную рань, побрился и надел ужасный маггловский костюм, не имеет права быть настолько тоскливым. И шампанское отвратительное. Мы точно во Франции? 

— Увы, — Грейвз повертел бокал в руках. — Но согласись, Версальский дворец и в самом деле впечатляет. Ты знал, что один из его архитекторов по слухам был магом?

— Не знал. В любом случае, дворец мне тоже не понравился, — Тесей мотнул головой. — Все это золото… Его слишком много. Особенно если вспомнить, зачем мы здесь собрались.

Его лицо помрачнело резко и страшно. Грейвз уже наблюдал такое: настроение у Тесея менялось пугающе быстро. Он утверждал, будто до войны с этим было легче, но другого, довоенного Тесея Грейвз не знал. 

— Ох уж это английское стремление к простоте и аскетизму, — Грейвз небрежно улыбнулся. 

Однако вопреки обыкновению, Тесей не повелся на глупую подколку и не съязвил в ответ. 

— Не переводи тему, Персиваль. Этот мирный договор — дерьмо гиппогрифово, и ты понимаешь это, если не идиот.

Грейвз устало выдохнул. Они говорили об этом далеко не в первый и даже не в десятый раз. 

— Во-первых, в первую очередь это дела не-магов, — Грейвз сам не верил, что говорит такие банальности. — Наше присутствие здесь — чистая формальность. Дань уважения, если хочешь. Во-вторых, это далеко не худший расклад. Германии пойдет на пользу контроль. 

— Серьезно? — Тесей скривился. — Война была нашим общим делом, а мирный договор — нет? Да и что это за договор! Они растоптали Германию, а немцы такого не прощают. Они отомстят, попомни мое слово, и паршиво придется всем без разбору, и магам, и магглам, — он взял с подноса еще один бокал шампанского и ополовинил его. — Не люблю немцев. Мало того, что гордые до тошноты, так еще и никогда не знаешь, когда у них сорвет резьбу. Пожалуй, только немцев я не люблю сильнее, чем американцев. 

Грейвз с трудом сдержал улыбку. Тесей сообщил, что терпеть не может американцев сразу после того, как они представились друг другу. Несколько оскорбившись, Грейвз заметил, что прежде не испытывал неприязни к англичанам, но теперь, кажется, начинает. В ответ Тесей рассмеялся, и обижаться на него стало решительно невозможно. 

— И как только ты меня терпишь, такого… американца? — ехидно поинтересовался Грейвз.

— Ты ирландец, а это совершенно другое дело, — нравоучительным тоном проговорил Тесей. — Мне нравятся ирландцы.

— Мои предки приехали в Штаты в восемнадцатом веке, ты не находишь, что… 

— Это не имеет значения. Ты ирландец, и точка.

— Ладно, как скажешь.

Усмехнувшись, Грейвз отпил шампанского, и в самом деле достаточно паршивого. 

— Но сильнее всего я презираю наши правительства, — продолжил Тесей. — Мы помогали магглам вопреки приказам, а теперь что? Теперь они послали нас на подписание договора пить шампанское и смотреть, как они уничтожают все, за что мы боролись. Никто, слышишь, никто не попытался вправить магглам мозги! Это не кончится добром.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — резонно спросил Грейвз. Он и сам не был в восторге от договора, но в том, что он приведет к краху, не верил. — Ты не провидец, Тесей. Да и как можно вправить мозги магглам? Законным способом, я имею в виду.

— А тут и не нужно быть провидцем, — тот поморщился. — И да, я не имею в виду законные способы. 

— Тесей, — предостерегающе проговорил Грейвз. — Это неподходящее место для подобных разговоров, тебе не кажется?

— Возможно, — тот дернул плечом. — Ладно, поговорим об этом дома, после того, как я напою тебя хорошим шампанским.

Грейвз надеялся, что хотя бы во время небольшого — три недели или даже меньше — отпуска ему не придется вести разговоры о политике, но у Тесея, кажется, были другие планы. На миг он пожалел о том, что согласился на щедрое предложение погостить. 

— Если шампанское и в самом деле хорошее, постараюсь тебя выслушать, так уж и быть, — обреченным тоном сказал Грейвз. — Еще раз, как называется то место, куда мы аппарируем после? На случай, если ты будешь не в состоянии это выговорить. 

— Le Conquet (1), — ответил Тесей, старательно изображая французский акцент.

— Говоришь по-французски? — Грейвз посмотрел на него искоса. — Не знал. Тебе идет.

— Не то чтобы говорю, — Тесей пожал плечами. — Знаю необходимый минимум.

— Необходимый для чего?

— Чтобы произвести впечатление на романтичных натур, конечно же.

Судя по насмешливому тону, Тесей совсем забыл о своих мрачных предчувствиях. Это не могло не радовать. 

— Если серьезно, не жди ничего особенного, — прибавил он. — Это обычная рыбацкая деревушка в Бретани, пусть и по-своему очаровательная. Скалы, море, чайки и прочие простые радости. Тебе понравится. Мой дед любил это место и оттого построил там небольшой дом. Надо сказать, ремонтом никто особенно не занимался, но все не так уж и плохо. У деда было хорошо с хозяйственными чарами, в отличие от остальной части семейства.

— Звучит так, будто через сутки я взвою от скуки и сбегу, — честно признался Грейвз. 

— Ну уж нет, сбежать я тебе не позволю, — Тесей хищно прищурился. — У тебя отпуск, Персиваль, и я прослежу, чтобы ты провел его подобающе. 

— Это как?

— В обществе меня и алкоголя, естественно. А, еще возможно, к нам ненадолго присоединиться Ньют, ты же не против?

Откровенно говоря, Грейвз не слишком жаловал новые знакомства и был в общем-то против, но обижать Тесея не хотелось. 

— Твой неуловимый брат? Наконец-то мы познакомимся. Признаться, иногда я начинал сомневаться в том, что он и в самом деле существует.

— Это если тебе удастся его поймать, — отозвался Тесей. — Честно говоря, Ньют не очень любит общаться с незнакомцами. Ну да ладно, может, он вообще передумает приезжать, с ним никогда нельзя знать наверняка. Вот что я думаю, — он взял Грейвза под локоть и зашептал, — давай найдем французского министра магии, поблагодарим за теплый прием и сбежим? Еще немного, и мне начнет нравиться местное шампанское, а этого никак нельзя допустить.

Относительно этого плана у Грейвза не нашлось никаких возражений.

***  
Ночное море мягко и ритмично билось о берег. Пахло соленой водой и нагретым за день песком, и от этой смеси запахов, по-летнему беззаботных, внутри словно бы разжималось что-то. 

— Видишь маяк? — Тесей указал на мерцающие вдалеке зеленоватые огни. — Интересное место. Вылетело из головы, в чем там суть истории с этим маяком, Ньют должен помнить, он часто там прятался… Спросим, когда он появится. А сейчас пошли в дом. Ночью, конечно, ты ничего толком не разглядишь, но это и к лучшему, мне не придется краснеть за эту лачугу. 

С куда большим удовольствием Грейвз бы остался на берегу и послушал шелест моря, но обижать хозяйское гостеприимство не следовало. Они поднялись по широким скрипучим ступеням, и Тесей распахнул белую дверь. 

— Проходи, обувь не снимай. 

В нос ударил запах дерева, пыли и времени. Взмахом палочки Тесей зажег неяркий свет, и Грейвз осмотрелся: они стояли посреди небольшой гостиной. На окнах висели легкие кружевные занавески кремового цвета, светлые стены украшали картины и фотографии, посреди комнаты стоял круглый стол из коричневого дерева и стулья с резными спинками. 

— Здесь почти ничего не изменилось со времен моего детства, — Тесей выглядел немного виноватым, как будто ему и в самом деле было неловко за старый, не слишком ухоженный дом. — Вот здесь, за этим столом, мы всегда завтракали, а спальни — наверху. Пойдем, покажу тебе все, пока еще мы достаточно трезвы. 

Спальня, выделенная Грейвзу, выходила окнами на море и этим сразу ему понравилась. Обстановка была самой скромной — белые стены, узкая кровать, покосившийся шкаф и табурет, но именно в таком месте и хотелось оказаться. Ничего не отвлекало, ничего не казалось слишком ярким. Сейчас, после войны и следовавшего за ней подобия мирной жизни, это казалось самым нужным. 

— Замечательное место. Спасибо, что пригласил. 

— Спокойно так, правда? — Тесей улыбнулся. — Устраивайся тут, а я принесу нам выпить. Ночью обещали шторм, но пока все спокойно, и можно сесть прямо на берегу. 

Грейвз кивнул и достал из кармана уменьшенный чемодан. Наверное, стоило прямо сейчас разложить вещи, но на душе было чересчур легко для этой суеты, поэтому он ограничился тем, что переоделся в более простую одежду. Дела, даже самые мелкие, подождут. Сегодня у Грейвза отпуск.

— Да где ты там? — нетерпеливо окликнул Тесей с первого этажа. — Спускайся, пойдем уже к морю. Иначе, клянусь Мерлином, я выпью все сам!

***  
— Я так думаю: судьба водит по кругу, — сказал Тесей со значением. — Как думаешь?

Он так и не переоделся, только скинул пиджак и ботинки да подвернул брюки и рукава рубашки. Его волосы трепал ветер, и это зрелище выглядело весьма живописно - или просто Грейвз был уже порядочно пьян. 

— О чем ты вообще? — лениво отозвался он, отведя взгляд. 

Тесей не ответил: он сосредоточенно сделал глоток шампанского прямо из горлышка и передал бутылку Грейвзу. Некоторое время они слушали тревожный, предштормовой шум моря.

— А может, и хорошо, что будет вторая война, — заметил Тесей, помолчав. 

— Почему? — Грейвз нахмурился. — И погоди, с чего ты взял, что будет вторая война?

— Нужно доразобраться, — сказал Тесей таким тоном, будто эта фраза все объясняла. — Довести дело до конца. Если мы не научимся, мы будем проживать одно и то же снова и снова. Судьба водит по кругу, говорю же.

— А если нет? Если не научимся? — поинтересовался Грейвз, не понимая до конца, о чем именно они говорят.

— Если нет, то будет третья война, а за ней еще одна, и этому не будет конца, — Тесей мрачно стиснул зубы. — Нужно еще выпить. Где еще одна бутылка? Была же.

— У меня. Откроешь? 

Зеленоватый отблеск маяка скользил по темной водной глади. Грейвз залюбовался этим зыбким потусторонним светом и некоторое время не слушал, о чем болтает Тесей. Впервые за долгое время мысли текли спокойно и ровно, без суеты.

— Нет, я бы сделал все не так, — поделился Тесей и дернул Грейвза за рукав. — Эй, ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— А как? — спросил тот, стараясь не показать виду, что несколько выпал из беседы. — Слушаю, конечно. 

— Я бы с самого начала скооперировался с маггловским правительством, чтобы не было всех этих… непониманий, — увлеченно проговорил Тесей. — Они ведь знают о нас, ну, самая верхушка, так зачем это все? 

«Непонимания» — хорошее слово, но недостаточно сильное. К предложению помочь магглы отнеслись настороженно, и в каком-то смысле их можно было понять. Тесей, как и его соратники по всей Европе, организовавшие в обход властей мажеское сопротивление, действовали осторожно, через сквибов, но все равно полноценно вступить в войну удалось далеко не сразу. Сам Грейвз вызвался добровольцем, причем оказался одним из немногих — американские маги старались дистанцироваться от событий в Европе. Возможно, если бы власти оказали содействие, таких масштабных жертв удалось бы избежать. Или хотя бы… 

Грейвз резко одернул себя. Нет, он не собирался думать об этом всем во время отпуска. 

— Американское правительство не знает о нас, — сказал Грейвз. — По крайней мере, официально не знает. Не все так просто, как тебе нравится думать.

— Значит, нужно надавить. Настоять на своем, — жестко парировал Тесей. — Мы сильнее, в конце-то концов.

— Зато их больше, — Грейвз все же позволил втянуть себя в этот нелепый спор. — Послушай, ты меня не убедишь. Время для радикальных перемен еще не пришло. 

Но Тесей, кажется, уже не слушал его. 

— Сначала они закрывают глаза на все, на настоящую жизнь, а потом вручают тебе ордена. Как будто все шло по их плану, как будто так и нужно, — его взгляд был пьяным и расфокусированным. — Тебе же вручили орден, Персиваль?

— Да, — Грейвз кивнул. — Лежит у родителей. Отец любит знаки отличия. 

— А мой орден нюхлер в гнездо утащил, — Тесей хмыкнул. — Туда ему и дорога. 

— Нюхлер? — переспросил Грейвз. 

Это, наверное, был какой-то зверь, но магозоология никогда не была его сильной стороной.

— Дурацкое животное, обитает в Англии, любит все блестящее, — объяснил Тесей. — Питомец моего брата. Он извинялся, хотел отнять, а я сказал, что пусть останется. Так даже лучше, не хочу этих напоминаний. 

Грейвз улыбнулся: в этом был весь Тесей, одновременно мечтающий вычеркнуть из жизни прошлое и коренным образом изменить мир. Сам Грейвз всегда был реалистом и втайне этим гордился. 

— Допьем эту бутылку и пойдем спать, а то холодно становится, — Тесей поежился. — Завтра продолжим. 

— Мы будем делать это каждый день? 

Грейвз не был уверен, хватит ли ему здоровья на подобное, но Тесей был непреклонен.

— Разумеется, каждый день. Разве ты не за этим приехал?

Было слишком хорошо, чтобы спорить, и оттого Грейвз ответил:

— Ну, а зачем же еще, в самом-то деле?

***  
Проснувшись с утра, Грейвз некоторое время лежал и смотрел в потолок. Голова после вчерашнего, как ни странно, почти не болела, и похмельная слабость была скорее приятной и расслабляющей.

В окно светило мягкое солнце, тянуло морем и свежестью, и хотелось поскорее выйти к берегу и пройтись в одиночестве, пока Тесей не проснулся. Этим планам, однако, не суждено было сбыться: спускаясь вниз, Грейвз услышал шум на первом этаже.

— Это ты, Тесей? — спросил он с некоторой обреченностью.

— Нет, — отозвались ему с готовностью.

Голос был очень похож на тесеевский, но не до конца. Очевидно, неуловимый Ньют все же приехал к ним. Грейвз поморщился: похоже, этим утром ему не суждено было провести время в блаженном одиночестве. Наверняка младший Скамандер окажется таким же разговорчивым, как и старший, и потребует немедленного общения, и… 

Грейвз осекся. Босой и растрепанный, Ньют сидел на полу и, зажав между зубов волшебную палочку, сосредоточенно подворачивал штанины. На нем была легкая светло-голубая рубашка, застегнутая кое-как. В глаза против воли бросилась белая кожа, усыпанная бледно-золотистыми веснушками, выступающие вены на руках, острые коленки и длинные ловкие пальцы. 

Рядом стоял потрепанный чемодан.

— Хм. Доброе утро, — сказал Грейвз, оглядев эту картину. 

Ньют поднял взгляд, до смущающего открытый. Глаза у него тоже были немного золотистыми, как и веснушки на ключицах. На его лице застыло вороватое выражение, как будто Грейвз застукал его за чем-то неприличным. Однако спустя пару секунд, внимательно оглядев вошедшего, Ньют расслабился и даже улыбнулся. 

— Здравствуйте, — он засунул палочку за ухо, поднялся на ноги, вытер ладони о штаны, подошел ближе и протянул руку. — Я Ньют. Ньют Скамандер. 

Рукопожатие у него оказалось на удивление крепким. 

— Вы ведь Персиваль Грейвз? Брат о вас рассказывал, — Ньют точно бы избегал прямо смотреть в глаза. — Вы скажете ему, что я приехал?

— Да, конечно, — Грейвз не совсем понял просьбу. — А вы сами?..

— О, у меня дела, — Ньют запустил пальцы в волосы и растрепал их еще сильнее. — Ужасно спешу. Мне нужно выбросить медуз обратно в море, их ночью вынесло на берег. И потом еще хочу проверить кое-что. В общем, к завтраку можете не ждать. И присмотрите, пожалуйста, за чемоданом!

Пока Грейвз пытался придумать достойный ответ, Ньют уже аппарировал, оставив после себя только смятую черную куртку и потрепанный чемодан.  
__________  
(1) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_Conquet


	2. Chapter 2

_Июнь, 1919 год_

— Медузы, значит, — повторил Тесей. — Да, это очень похоже на Ньюта. Что ж, если он намерен долго с этим возиться, то хлеба на его долю может и не хватить. Пусть тогда сам ищет себе еду. 

Взмахом палочки он переправил на стол чайник, чашки и блюдо с кое-как порезанным багетом, на который был щедро намазан малиновый джем. 

— Эти медузы… Они обычные, не волшебные? — поинтересовался Грейвз, помогая разлить пахнущий чабрецом чай по чашкам.

— Самые обычные. — Тесей кивнул. — Ньют всем животным старается помочь. Он в принципе считает, что если можешь помочь, то всегда нужно помогать. В этом он прав, пожалуй. 

Грейвз кивнул. Подобная философия была весьма утомительной, но волшебник, считающий себя порядочным, не мог не разделять ее. Способности к магии предполагали ответственность, и это было частью естественного порядка вещей.

— Надо сказать, это совершенно фантасмагорическое зрелище, — Тесей сел на стул, закинул ногу на ногу и явно привычным жестом взял с блюда самый большой и неаккуратный кусок. — Только представь: пустынный берег, утреннее солнце, медузы медленно парят по воздуху и осторожно погружаются в воду. Хорошо, что магглы сюда не заходят. 

— Ты поставил барьеры против не-магов? — Грейвз взял кусок поменьше, справедливо опасаясь испачкаться джемом. 

— Самые примитивные, — ответил Тесей, прожевав. — Магглы не дураки и обычно сами чуют, куда заходить не стоит. 

С этим Грейвз мог бы поспорить — в Нью-Йорке от любопытных не-магов можно было скрыться только с помощью барьеров. 

— Кстати, утро сегодня чудесное, — Тесей чуть прищурился от бьющего в окно золотистого света. — И голова почти не болит. 

— Ты, кажется, хвастался, что никогда не страдаешь от похмелья, — не удержался от подколки Грейвз.

— Возможно, я несколько приукрасил действительность, — парировал Тесей, нисколько не смущаясь. — Самую малость.

Грейвз хмыкнул. На самом деле его уже давно не обманывала деланная легкость характера, которую Тесея старательно демонстрировал ближним и дальним. На то были причины — как показала жизнь, настоящий Тесей был упрямым, грубым, нервным и ранимым. Иногда Грейвзу казалось, будто тот и сам не до конца смирился с этим. 

С улицы донеслись зычные крики чаек. Утро было мягким, акварельным, немного размытым. В воздухе пахло морем; все, от стен и пола до кружев на занавесках, словно бы светилось теплым золотом. Лениво жуя воздушный багет, Грейвз попытался внимательнее присмотреться к колдографиям и картинам, но солнце светило слишком ярко, и все изображения казались выцветшими и бесформенными. 

— Ты рисовал эти картины? — Грейвз отчего-то был уверен, что его предположение верное. 

— До войны, когда было настроение, — Тесей небрежно стер с губ джем. — Ничего серьезного, так, юношеское баловство. Не шедевры. 

Он говорил так отрывисто, что Грейвз подавил желание извиниться за свой, пожалуй, бестактный вопрос.

— Закончим с завтраком и прогуляемся в город, ладно? — сказал Тесей свои обычным тоном. — Надо достать еды, а то у меня ничего нет, кроме багета. А потом…

У двери раздался хлопок аппарации. На пороге стоял Ньют, весь мокрый и взъерошенный. Рубашку, потемневшую от воды и свернутую в неаккуратный узел, он сжимал в кулаке. 

— Ты ужасен, — прокомментировал его появление Тесей. — А говорил, чтобы тебя не ждали.

— Извините, — Ньют улыбнулся, и в комнате стало словно бы еще больше света. — Быстро управился. 

Он бросил рубашку в угол и прошел в кухню. На дощатом полу остались влажные следы его босых ног, и этот вид отозвался внутри ощущением томительного предвкушения. Грейвз вернулся к еде, только чтобы не глядеть слишком пристально. 

— Одеться не хочешь? — спросил Тесей, явно не рассчитывая на положительный ответ. — Или хоть высушиться?

— Нет, — Ньют помотал головой, и брызги мгновенно разлетелись в разные стороны. — Жарко. Я искупался немного, пока занимался медузами. Уже почти высох на солнце.

Перегнувшись через стол, он взял себе кусок багета и принялся жадно жевать его.

— Может, чаю? — Тесей посмотрел на него ехидно. — Или хоть присядешь?

Ньют раздраженно дернул плечом. Очевидно, это означало, что рассиживаться у него нет времени. Поколебавшись, Грейвз незаметно повернулся вбок и искоса взглянул на Ньюта. В глаза снова бросились веснушки, ставшие как будто ярче после пребывания на солнце, растрепанные рыжие волосы и большой рот. В том, как торопливо и даже будто бы азартно Ньют ел, было нечто волнующее. Грейвз поймал себя на том, что ему неловко на это смотреть. Особенно на то как, Ньют деловито и беззастенчиво облизывает измазанные в джеме пальцы. Грейвз скользнул взглядом ниже, против воли остановившись на выступающих ребрах, впалом животе и полоске чуть более светлой кожи над поясом мокрых брюк. Во рту пересохло.

— Как дела? — Тесей все же не терял надежды втянуть брата в подобие светской беседы. — Всех медуз вернул в море?

— Ага, — Ньют кивнул. — Еще был на маяке, но там полно народу. Туристы, наверное. Шарлю это не понравится. Вечером схожу его проведать, может, он выйдет ко мне, хотя сомневаюсь. Да, месье Клеман шлет тебе привет. Говорит, чтобы заходил в гости.

— О, не волнуйся, твое чудовище привыкло к толпам. Выйдет как миленькое, — Тесей ухмыльнулся. — А за приглашение передай мои благодарности. Обязательно зайду, как будет минутка.

— Не хочешь пойти со мной на маяк сегодня вечером? Можем… — Ньют вдруг осекся и посмотрел на Грейвза широко распахнутыми светлыми глазами: — Ох, извините, это было невежливо. Вы хотите с нами, Персиваль? Шарль совсем не чудовище, он нечто вроде левиафана, но гораздо меньше, разумеется. Извините, что не позвал сразу. Я просто совсем отвык от гостей, вот и... Извините.

Грейвз не знал, как можно «отвыкнуть» от гостей, если гость сидит прямо перед тобой, но Ньют, пожалуй, и впрямь мог. От того, как тот произнес его имя, стало немного жарче. 

— Мы подумаем, — ответил за них обоих Тесей. — Возможно, у нас найдутся дела поинтереснее.

— Спасибо за приглашение, Ньют, — Грейвз выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку. 

Неловко кивнув, Ньют стащил с блюда еще один кусок багета с джемом и сказал нечто странное:

— Я в чемодан. 

— Ага, — отозвался Тесей, словно это было чем-то привычным.

Грейвз хотел было спросить, о чем они, как вдруг прямо на его глазах Ньют распахнул крышку своего потрепанного чемодана и скрылся внутри.

— Что это за артефакт? — заворожено спросил Грейвз. — Никогда не встречал подобного.

Безусловно, существовало много способов расширить пространство, но для того, чтобы превратить небольшой чемодан в отдельное помещение, требовалось особое мастерство, а также очень много усилий и терпения.

— Ньют сам расскажет, если захочет, — голос Тесея звучал довольно холодно. — Если коротко, то это своего рода заповедник для редких животных. Правда, пока все на начальном этапе, и Ньют не любит говорить об этом. 

— Неужели он сам это сделал? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Грейвз. 

— Ему помог школьный профессор, — Тесей отпил чаю. — Но по большей части сам. Ньют очень талантлив, хоть это и может быть неочевидно. Во время войны он работал с драконами, и те слушались его, как никого другого. Впрочем, я уже, кажется, рассказывал тебе об этом. 

— Так вот почему он сказал мне присмотреть за чемоданом, — невпопад заметил Грейвз. — А я все голову ломал, что в этом чемодане такого особенного…

В зеленых глазах Тесея мелькнул огонек любопытства.

— Выходит, ты ему понравился. Обычно он старается не привлекать внимания к своему чемодану. Но, как бы то ни было, будь с Ньютом поосторожнее.

Грейвз почувствовал себя неуютно, как будто его застигли врасплох. 

— О чем ты? — невинно спросил он.

— Я тебя умоляю, не изображай из себя идиота, — Тесей смерил его снисходительным взглядом. — Я в курсе твоих вкусов, не забывай. Ты смотрел на Ньюта так, будто хотел его сожрать на завтрак вместо хлеба. Да, я это заметил, — твердо прибавил он, наслаждаясь эффектом. — Ньют — вряд ли, он не слишком наблюдателен, когда дело касается людей. Хотя, даже если он и заметил что-то, сути это не меняет: ты ему не подходишь.

— Ты имеешь в виду его… предпочтения или что-то другое? — спросил Грейвз, чувствуя себя несколько уязвленным. По всему выходило, что Тесей по каким-то причинам попросту не считает его достойным брата.

— Нет, определенных предпочтений у него в общем-то нет, как и у меня, — ровно ответил тот. — Семейная черта, очевидно. Я о другом.

— И о чем же? — Грейвз начал немного злиться. — Ты правда думаешь, что я могу… каким-то образом обидеть твоего брата или вообще кого бы то ни было? Какого же ты невысокого мнения обо мне.

В ответ Тесей коротко усмехнулся. 

— Отнюдь, я скорее забочусь о тебе и твоих чувствах. Ты слишком основательный человек, а Ньют не относится к таким вещам серьезно.

На душе стало как-то вязко и гадко, даже солнце словно бы потускнело.

— С чего ты взял, что для меня это серьезно? — Грейвз старался звучать равнодушно. — Я в отпуске, в конце концов, и не ищу ничего… постоянного.

— С того, что я не первый день тебя знаю.

По лицу Тесея было очевидно, что он не хочет продолжать этот разговор, но Грейвз все же спросил:

— И что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Только то, что на моей памяти ты ни разу не вступал в… Назовем это связи без обязательств, — бросил Тесей, помолчав. — Даже на фронте ты слал сов этому своему другу, который тебя, разумеется, не дождался. А я говорил, что глупо хранить ему верность.

— Разумеется, значит, — повторил Грейвз. 

Это слово отчего-то ранило сильнее всех других.

— Разумеется, — Тесей выдержал его тяжелый взгляд, не дрогнув. — И не надо так на меня смотреть. Знаешь же, что я прав.

В его голосе послышалась унизительная жалость, и Грейвз с трудом подавил идиотское, мальчишеское желание вызвать Тесея на дуэль. Как тогда, когда он впервые сказал про верность, хранить которую не имеет смысла. 

— Ну да ладно, что прошлое ворошить. Пошли, — Тесей поднялся из-за стола, как ни в чем не бывало, и момент был упущен. — Хочу показать тебе город, пока не стало слишком жарко. Здесь климат достаточно умеренный, но это лето обещает стать очень теплым. 

***  
Город Конк — или, вернее сказать, небольшая деревушка — оказался совершенно не похож ни на что из виденного прежде. Он был весь, от облаков до последнего кирпича, пропитан морем. Солнце светило нежно, будто не желая разрушить царящую вокруг акварельную легкость, воздух немного пах рыбой и водорослями, но в основном свежестью и солью, белоснежные дома с синими ставнями были ослепительно яркими, как и высокое ясное небо. Казалось, что даже на мощеных узких улочках под ногами хрустит песок. Вдалеке, на самой линии горизонта, темнели острые скалы. 

— Многие из жителей были на войне, но самой войны здесь не было, — тихо сказал Тесей словно бы самому себе. — Чувствуешь?

Грейвз кивнул. Он понимал, что имеет в виду Тесей, понимал и наслаждался прозрачным, хрупким ощущением мира и покоя. Это было полузабытое, почти незнакомое чувство. Грейвз испытывал подобное, разве что глядя на утренний туман над Гудзоном ранней осенью. Плотный и сизо-серый, он казался порталом в другой, более совершенный мир. 

Но, разумеется, это был просто туман, как и Конк (Грейвз не был уверен, что правильно запомнил произношение) — просто ухоженная деревня.

Тесея здесь знали и, кажется, любили. Путая английские и французские слова, он с каждым встречным перекидывался парой незначащих фраз и улыбался так, будто все они были его ближайшими друзьями. 

— Жители по большей части не-маги, так? — поинтересовался Грейвз негромко.

— Есть один сквиб, смотритель маяка, тот самый месье Клеман, о котором упоминал Ньют, — ответил Тесей. — Он немного выжил из ума, но это почти незаметно. Мне кажется, подобное даже нормально для смотрителя маяка. Я имею в виду, быть чуть-чуть сумасшедшим. А остальные — магглы, да. Тебя это удивляет?

— Немного, — признал Грейвз. — Ты так легко с ними общаешься, а ведь они совсем другие. Я даже не совсем понимаю, о чем с ними говорить.

Тесей посмотрел на него так, будто именно он был здесь старше на добрых три года. 

— О том же, о чем и с магами, Персиваль. О погоде, о ценах на рыбу, о том, будет ли война и как скоро. Большой разницы между нами нет, что бы там ни врала ваша пропаганда.

Он говорил так убежденно, что становилось ясно, отчего люди с легкостью шли за ним в бой. Тесею хотелось верить, потому что он сам неизменно верил в свои слова и в себя. 

— Забавно, правда? — Тесей пригладил растрепанные волосы: от солнца на его тонком остром носу появились веснушки. — Вы носите их одежду, а мысленно дальше от них, чем мы, с этими нашими мантиями и прочим. 

— Забавно, — не мог не согласиться Грейвз. — Думаю, это изменится однажды. Закон Раппапорт отменят или смягчат, просто нужно время. Это не первоочередная задача, особенно после войны.

— А ты уверен, что у вас есть это время? — Тесей посмотрел на него пристально, немного щурясь от солнца. 

Грейвз некстати вспомнил, как открыто и одновременно внимательно смотрел на него Ньют. За ним, за этим его взглядом, от которого хотелось немедленно стать лучше, тоже, наверное, шли не только драконы и прочие твари, но и люди. 

— Опять ты со своими мрачными предчувствиями, — Грейвз вздохнул, стараясь не думать о светлых глазах с золотистыми крапинками. — Извини, но их я не разделяю и разделять не стану. 

— Ладно, — удивительно легко согласился Тесей. — Как скажешь. Поговорим об этом, когда ты будешь не в отпуске, а сейчас я хочу купить рыбы к обеду. И блинчиков с карамелью, здесь потрясающие блинчики, ты обязан попробовать. Но сначала покажу тебе церковь. 

— Церковь? — недоуменно переспросил Грейвз. — Не знал, что ты религиозен.

— О, это совершенно особенное место, — Тесей улыбнулся. — Пошли, тебе понравится. 

На первый взгляд церковь была вполне обычная: невысокая, белая, увенчанная тонким крестом. 

— Посмотри вверх, — шепнул Тесей, когда они вошли внутрь. 

Грейвз поднял голову и замер: своды церкви напоминали перевернутое корабельное дно, и это действительно впечатляло.

— Здесь все сделано из обломков старых кораблей, — продолжил Тесей. — Скамьи, алтарь… В общем, все, так мне говорили. Местные считают, что город, как и все в нем, — часть моря. Поэтому все, что море возвращает, должно быть использовано. И посмотри на витражи, на них тоже море, а не жизнь святых и прочее.

Грейвз почувствовал себя странно — легким, будто бы парящим в воздухе. Это место, вместилище не-мажеского бога, было полным волшебства. Оно было морем, оно было частью огромной водной стихии. Возможно, мелькнуло в голове, Тесей прав, и мы не такие уж и разные, и все эти законы — просто трусливая глупость.

У алтаря венчалась пара. Девушка, темноволосая и большеглазая, держала за руку своего жениха, юного и рыжеволосого. Свет с потолка падал так, что он казался потерянным братом Скамандеров. Смотреть на их искрящееся, незапятнанное счастье было тяжело. Это была не зависть, а нечто другое, очень похожее на жалость к себе. 

— Пошли, — Тесей дернул его за рукав. — Не будем мешать. Не знаю, как ты, но я бы наведался в паб. 

Они вышли из церкви, и водоворот летних запахов и звуков неизбежно вернул их в реальную жизнь.

— Сейчас день, — сказал Грейвз, щурясь от солнца.

— Не знал, что ты придерживаешься строгих правил относительно посещения пабов, — Тесей хмыкнул. 

— Не то чтобы мои правила были строгими, но ты, кажется, хотел купить рыбы и каких-то блинчиков, — напомнил Грейвз.

— Успеем, — отмахнулся Тесей. — Сейчас — паб. Там отличные эль и вино, лучше нигде не найдешь.

Он уверенно повел Грейвза через чьи-то задние дворы и цветущие сады. Почти у самого моря они вышли к неприметному зданию без вывески и прочих опознавательных признаков.

— Никто не помнит, как это место называется, — Тесей потянул на себя разбухшую от сырости дверь. — Включая хозяина. Поэтому все говорят просто «у моря». Пошли, тебе понравится.

Грейвз посмотрел на него недоверчиво. Последний раз он оказывался в подобных сомнительных местах в качестве посетителя очень давно, в ранней юности, когда они с приятелями отмечали первое удачное дело. С тех пор Грейвз не слишком жаловал магическую, равно как и немажескую, часть Бронкса, несмотря на то, что плохие воспоминания о местных барах почти стерлись из памяти. Не то чтобы их изначально было слишком много, впрочем. 

— Тебе правда понравится, — Тесей хлопнул его по плечу, и они начали спускаться вниз по скользким ступеням. 

***  
Как ни странно, рыбы и блинчиков они все же купили, причем без применения магии. Было уже темно, но Тесей, заговоривший по-французски куда увереннее, чем с утра, смог уговорить некую француженку, имени которой Грейвз, конечно же, не запомнил, продать им немного еды. 

Потом они долго шли по пляжу — аппарировать в их состоянии было не слишком разумно. Волны шумно набегали на берег, с моря дул довольно холодный ветер, круглые камни под ногами были отвратительно скользкими и, ко всему прочему, голова кружилась. Тесей нес рыбу, потом потерял ее, но в итоге оказалось, что рыбу несет Грейвз, равно как и блинчики. 

— Но я все же что-то нес, — глубокомысленно отметил Тесей, и спустя некоторое время они вспомнили, что этим чем-то были его ботинки, теперь утерянные.

— Ну и Мерлин с ними, — рассудил Тесей и продолжил идти по воде. — Кстати, ты зря отказался помочить ноги. Море еще теплое!

— Нет, спасибо, — Грейвз решил, что собственные ботинки пока что дороги ему.

Некоторое время они молчали — или просто какая-то часть воспоминаний выпала из головы. Затем Тесей снова заговорил о политике.

— Если кто и может это изменить ситуацию в Америке, то это ты, — настаивал он, продолжая начатый в пабе разговор. — Ты и те, кто воевали с вашей стороны. Вы понимаете, что это важно, а они, остальные… Они не понимают!

— Почему я должен думать об этом сейчас? — страдальчески простонал Грейвз. — Хорошо, я понимаю, ты хочешь изменить мир постоянно, ты не устаешь, но я… Я устал, Тесей. Позволь мне подумать о чем-то более приятном хотя бы пару недель.

— И о чем? — Тесей ухмыльнулся. — О том, как затащить моего брата в постель?

— Какие гадости ты говоришь, — вполне искренне возмутился Грейвз. — У меня и в мыслях такого не было.

— Ну, мне-то можешь не врать. 

— Я не имею привычки тащить в постель практически незнакомых людей, — с достоинством (по крайней мере, как ему казалось) сообщил Грейвз. Тесей явно не верил ему, и это задевало.

— Возможно, тебе бы следовало завести такую привычку, что скажешь?

— Погоди, — Грейвз чуть не споткнулся на камне, — ты мне предлагаешь соблазнить твоего же брата?

Тесей ударил по воде ногой, и в сторону Грейвза полетел сонм холодных соленых брызг. 

— Так, вот это было лишнее. Ты, кстати, разрешил себя бить, — невпопад вспомнил он, вытерев воду с лица. — Мне кажется, скоро я воспользуюсь этим правом. 

— Не было такого! — возмутился Тесей. — Это еще когда?

— Разрешил, — повторил Грейвз. — В этом твоем чудовищном пабе. Я сказал, что ударю тебя, если ты начнешь меня бесить. А ты сказал, что согласен.

— А, точно, — согласился Тесей. — Ну, ударь, раз так.

Грейвз с наслаждением отвесил другу легкий подзатыльник. Некоторое время они молча брели в темноте — оставалось надеяться, что в правильном направлении. 

— Разговоры о политике, кажется, удавались мне лучше, — грустно отметил Тесей. — Хороший все-таки вышел вечер. Завтра нужно будет искупаться.

— Обязательно, — согласился Грейвз. 

— А я, ты знаешь, после войны никого не хочу, — проговорил Тесей со странной тоской в голосе. — Просто никого. Странное ощущение, какое-то пустое. Наверное, я даже завидую тебе. 

Грейвз не знал, что полагается отвечать на такое, и оттого промолчал.

— Ну да ладно, — Тесей мгновенно стряхнул с себя печаль, как будто приободренный этим молчанием. — Интересно, где сейчас Ньют? В чемодане или отправился на маяк?

Грейвз не помнил, что ответил — события снова ускользали. Следующим ярким воспоминанием стал знакомый дом: в окнах горел свет, а на крыльце сидел Ньют, на этот раз одетый. Последнее вызывало смутную тоску.

— Кажется, на маяк вы со мной не пойдете, — грустно протянул Ньют. — Ладно. Тогда я один. 

— Я бы мог, — Грейвз сам не знал, зачем вообще заговорил.

— Серьезно? — Тесей неделикатно рассмеялся. — Не знал, что ты такой горячий поклонник подводных тварей. Или дело в чем-то другом, а?

Грейвз смерил его убийственным взглядом. 

— Я пойду, наверное, — Ньют нервно улыбнулся и, кажется, смутился.

Возможно, он обо всем догадался еще с утра, как и Тесей. Эта мысль была очень обидной, но, по счастью, Грейвз не успел ничего сказать — Ньют аппарировал. Перемещения в пространстве удавались ему с поразительной легкостью.

— Нужно приготовить ужин, — глубокомысленно проговорил Тесей, вваливаясь в дом. — Рыбу. Ты умеешь вкусно готовить рыбу?

— Нет, — отозвался Грейвз. — Не умею. И ты не умеешь. Ешь свои блинчики, будь добр. 

— Хорошо, — послушно сказал Тесей, сел за стол, а затем лег на него.

Грейвз же подошел к висящим на стенах колдографиям, которые не успел рассмотреть с утра. На некоторых из них Тесей (который, как оказалось, был фантастически некрасивым ребенком) и Ньют были совсем еще маленькими, на некоторых - нескладными подростками, на кое-каких рядом с ними были старшие Скамандеры. На одной из колдографий Ньюту было, пожалуй, около семнадцати. Одетый в военную форму, он смотрел мимо кадра и немного щурился. Грейвз не помнил, сколько простоял, разглядывая веснушки Ньюта, его лучистые глаза и чуть приоткрытые губы. Хорошо, что Тесей спал и не видел этого. Или видел, просто воздержался от замечаний. 

Потом Грейвз рассматривал рисунки Тесея. Они и в самом деле были довольно простыми и лаконичными по технике исполнения — колышущееся от ветра вересковое поле, высокий замок у озера, над которым попеременно менялось время суток, портрет Ньюта, настолько юного, что даже смотреть на него слишком пристально было неловко. Впрочем, Грейвз все равно смотрел. Судить его сейчас было некому — за вычетом собственной совести, разумеется.

Клонило в сон, но сначала Грейвз все-таки дотащил до кровати Тесея — спать за столом было сомнительным удовольствием. Тот не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал себя вести, и оттого это заняло дольше, чем планировалось. Раздевать Тесея было лень — в самом деле, хватит с него того, что его уложили в постель, и Грейвз с чистой совестью пошел к себе. Перед сном он вспомнил, что так и не разобрал вещи как следует.

— Завтра, — сказал Грейвз себе, засыпая. — Завтра — обязательно.

***  
_Декабрь, 1926 год_

Некоторое время они молчали. Ньют, казалось, тоже был увлечен игрой света и тени на стенах и потолке. Грейвз не удивился бы, если бы подобное и правда его завораживало. 

— Я в общем-то случайно здесь оказался, — сказал Ньют, когда молчание слишком затянулось. — Я имею в виду, в Штатах.

— И почему я не удивлен? — Грейвз хмыкнул. Он ожидал, что Ньют расскажет обо всем подробнее, но тот не торопился. То ли подбирал слова, то ли не счел это важным сейчас. С ним никогда нельзя было угадать

— Я встретил его, — медленно произнес Ньют наконец. — Того, который был тобой.

Грейвзу хотелось сказать, что Гриндевальд никогда не был им, что он просто сыграл роль, и весьма, как хочется верить, бездарно. Одновременно в голове мелькнуло: а знал ли Гриндевальд о Ньюте? Копал ли так глубоко? Вряд ли, эта информация была несущественной и скрытой слоями куда более актуальных воспоминаний. Но все-таки… Все-таки.

— Мне сначала показалось, что это и в самом деле ты, — Ньют смотрел перед собой остановившимся взглядом. — Что я забыл тебя, и на самом деле ты такой и есть. И что теперь ты отомстишь мне за то, что я сделал.

— Отомщу? — тупо повторил Грейвз.

— Ты отправил меня на казнь. Я сбежал, — сказал Ньют так, словно это было некой досадной, незначащей мелочью. 

— И ты считаешь… — Грейвз на миг осекся, не в силах подобрать слов. — Твое, с позволения сказать, преступление не соответствует наказанию. Я бы никогда так не поступил.

«Да и разве это преступление — не ответить взаимностью, не полюбить в ответ?» — прибавил он мысленно, стараясь не концентрироваться на том, что Гриндевальд и в самом деле мог бы убить Ньюта, и тот умер бы с мыслью, что это сделал Грейвз. 

От этой картины, отвратительно живой и яркой, прошиб озноб.

— Я подумал, что если бы ты хотел меня убить, то ни за что не сделал бы этого чужими руками, — Ньют рассеянно улыбнулся. — Ты бы сам меня убил.

Грейвз постарался не думать о том, каким бесчестным чудовищем его, судя по всему, считают. 

— Нет. Я бы не смог, — он сам не знал, почему говорит об этом так прямо и честно. — Ни своими руками, ни чужими. Никак. Только не тебя.


	3. Chapter 3

_Июль, 1919 год_

Ленивые и солнечные июльские дни текли плавно и неторопливо. Даже на отдыхе Грейвз не мог избавиться от привычки рано вставать: каждое утро, несмотря на количество выпитого вечером, он просыпался с первыми лучами солнца, бьющего в окно. Наскоро приведя себя в порядок, Грейвз первым делом выходил к морю и устраивался прямо на песке. Волны приветственно бились о берег, свежий ветер немного кружил голову, солнце пока еще грело, а не обжигало. Сказать по правде, Грейвз не был особым любителем купаний и солнечных ванн, и оттого просто наслаждался этим мягким, ласковым теплом. Иногда он брал с собой книгу: в летнем доме Скамандеры хранили старые учебники, и Грейвз последовательно читал их, вскользь отмечая разницу в учебных программах Ильверморни и Хогвартса. Он избегал разве что справочников по защите от темных искусств — подобной литературы Грейвзу вполне хватало и в рабочее время.

К полудню к нему присоединялся Тесей, заспанный и крайне недовольный тем, что ему не удалось проспать до вечера. Они неторопливо завтракали и обсуждали планы на день, довольно однообразные. Если солнце палило не слишком сильно, Тесей вытаскивал Грейвза на прогулку. За несколько дней они исходили весь городок, полюбовались на бескрайнее вересковое поле, яркое на фоне прочей скупой растительности, познакомились со смотрителем маяка, странноватым, но безобидным сквибом, и посетили все немногочисленные питейные заведения. 

Если было слишком жарко, Тесей доставал шахматы, и они играли до самого вечера, приносившего блаженную прохладу. Разумеется, волшебные шахматы лучше слушались своего хозяина Тесея, однако Грейвз старался не проигрывать совсем уж вчистую. 

Когда солнце клонилось к закату, они выходили на пляж, чтобы позагорать и искупаться. Обычно Тесей брал с собой бутылку вина, и хорошо, если дело ограничивалось одной. За разговорами обо всем на свете, от политики до общих воспоминаний, время летело незаметно, и расходились они, только когда небо совсем темнело и ощутимо холодало.

К большому сожалению Грейвза, Ньюта почти не было видно. Он целыми днями пропадал где-то — Тесей утверждал, что в чемодане — и больше не звал прогуляться на маяк. Это беспричинно задевало; отчего-то Грейвз тосковал по человеку, которого едва знал. Несколько раз, впрочем, они сталкивались с утра на пляже: Ньют выходил из воды и с рассеянной улыбкой желал доброго утра, Грейвз кивал в ответ и старался не пялиться на него слишком откровенно, но все равно отмечал влажные капли воды на веснушчатой коже, потемневшие кончики волос и худые длинные ноги. Эта картина настолько отпечаталась в сознании, что даже снилась по ночам, как будто мало было привычных ежевечерних фантазий. Не то чтобы Грейвз представлял именно Ньюта, когда торопливо удовлетворял себя, но образ выходил крайне похожий. Для легкого увлечения все становилось слишком серьезным. 

— Чем занимается твой брат? — как-то раз спросил Грейвз за шахматной партией.

Это было крайне глупо, но ему хотелось говорить о Ньюте, раз уж видеть его часто не выходило. 

— Работает в министерстве, — отозвался Тесей, задумчиво разглядывая фигуры на доске. — В отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними. Но Ньюту там скучно, поэтому это скорее формальная должность. Он путешествует, исследует редких магических животных, пытается создать справочник видов… В общем, мы редко видимся, увы. Ты и сам, наверное, заметил, какой он неуловимый. 

— Да, — Грейвз кивнул. — Заметил. 

Он подумал о том, что Ньют был именно таким, каким и казался — потерянным, оторванным от реальной жизни. Тем временем, Тесей посмотрел на него до обидного понимающе и бросил, усмехнувшись:

— К слову, тебе мат.

— Справедливо, — Грейвз вздохнул, принимая проигрыш.

Горячие июльские дни сливались в один, бесконечный. Отпускная рутина была приятной и расслабляющей, и казалось, будто ничто не может нарушить это мирное течение жизни — пока в один из вечеров Ньют не решил присоединиться к Тесею и Грейвзу на пляже. 

***  
— Ты зря считаешь меня таким… — Грейвз задумался, подбирая нужное слово, — не-магофобом. Я совершенно согласен, что маги должны по возможности заботиться о не-магах, и поэтому статус секретности…

— Да я не о том! — перебил Тесей; он раскинулся на полотенце, подставляя солнцу золотистую спину. — Магглы — не низзлы, чтобы о них заботиться. Я говорю о сотрудничестве, хотя бы в критических ситуациях.

— Позволь мне сказать проще: ты хочешь иметь возможность вмешиваться в делах не-магов на законных основаниях, так? — прямо спросил Грейвз. 

— Нет, — Тесей мотнул головой. — Я хочу, чтобы мы имели возможность вмешиваться в критических ситуациях. Таких, как война, право на участие в которой нам пришлось брать силой.

— Но у любого вмешательства должны быть рамки, — отметил Грейвз. — Ты утопист, если веришь, будто всем без исключения магам хватит воли не злоупотреблять властью. И я даже думать не хочу о том, какой ответ нам подготовят не-маги, учитывая их новое оружие. То, что ты предлагаешь, едва ли возможно.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда случится еще одна война, которую мы из-за своей глупости допустим, — парировал Тесей. — Нам нужно налаживать контакты сейчас, пока еще время есть.

— Ты опять за свое, — Грейвз устало потер виски. — Опять эта война.

— А ты опять меня не слушаешь. Впрочем… А, Мерлин с тобой. Скучно, — Тесей взял палочку, поднялся на ноги и размял плечи. — Как насчет небольшой дуэли? 

Грейвз вздохнул: было слишком душно, чтобы шевелиться, не говоря уж о сражениях.

— Или боишься проиграть? — Тесей прищурился. 

Он был явно недоволен исходом их спора и хотел взять реванш хотя бы так, в битве. 

— Тебе? — Грейвз смерил его снисходительным взглядом, поневоле заражаясь азартом. — Ну, можешь помечтать.

Он достал палочку из кучи одежды и тоже встал на ноги. Как и всегда, Тесей атаковал первым: в этом было его основное преимущество и одновременно недостаток — он кидался вперед, ловко ошеломляя противника, и ненавидел отступать. У Грейвза была другая тактика: он уходил в глухую оборону и умело контратаковал. Статистика побед и поражений была у них с Тесеем примерно равной; иногда Грейвзу казалось, что время от времени они неосознанно друг другу поддаются, чтобы не портить дружбу банальным соперничеством.

В пылу сражения Грейвз не сразу заметил, что у них появился зритель. На крыльце стоял Ньют, привычно растрепанный и одетый в одни только подвернутые до колен штаны, и с интересом наблюдал за происходящим. В руках он держал толстую книгу, но, кажется, совсем о ней забыл.

Засмотревшись, Грейвз едва не пропустил атаку: Тесей решил обезвредить его с помощью заклятия обезноживания. 

— Серьезно, Грейвз, кабинетная работа плохо на тебя влияет, — Тесей нахально улыбнулся. — Или это мой брат?

Подобные замечания тоже было частью его тактики: Тесей любил выводить противников из себя, заставляя действовать неосмотрительно и поспешно. Грейвз прерывисто выдохнул и взял себя в руки. Вестись на провокации не следовало, ведь Ньют наблюдал за ними, и оттого отчаянно хотелось выиграть.

Наверное, Грейвзу просто повезло: отступая под контратаками, Тесей споткнулся о камень и на миг потерял концентрацию. Этого хватило, чтобы парой заклинаний обездвижить и разоружить его.

— Это было достойно, — сказал Тесей, когда Грейвз снял чары и протянул ему руку, помогая подняться с песка. — Кстати, Ньют смотрит на тебя сейчас. Доволен?

От услышанного бросило в жар.

— Очень, — Грейвз хищно улыбнулся.

Это и в самом деле было приятно — знать, что Ньют наблюдал за его победой. Однако когда Грейвз обернулся, тот сидел на ступеньках и читал, явно потеряв интерес к происходящему.

— Осторожнее, Персиваль, — бросил Тесей, снова укладываясь на полотенце. — Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты ревнуешь, причем нас обоих, — Грейвз устроился рядом.

Он ожидал ответной подколки, но Тесей посмотрел на него неожиданно серьезно и сказал:

— Даже если бы сказанное тобой было правдой, это ничего бы не изменило. 

Затем они заговорили о политической ситуации в магической Германии, и слова Тесея постепенно забылись, растаяли в теплом вечернем воздухе. Некоторое время Грейвз раздумывал над тем, чтобы подойти к Ньюту и спросить, что тот читает — или любую подобную глупость. Но делать это под насмешливым взглядом Тесея совсем не хотелось. Через некоторое время Ньют ушел в дом, и момент был безвозвратно упущен.

Вечером, когда солнце спряталось за кромкой моря, они втроем столкнулись на кухне. Грейвз чувствовал себя неловко, глядя на Ньюта: казалось, будто тот знает все о его грязных мыслях и фантазиях. Тесея же происходящее явно забавляло. Он как будто нарочно не пытался начать разговор и наслаждался давящим молчанием.

— Это было здорово, — неожиданно выпалил Ньют, пока Тесей разливал чай по чашкам. — Сегодня. Поздравляю с победой, Персиваль. Вы отличный дуэлянт. 

От удивления Грейвз чуть не подавился воздухом.

— Эй, я думал, ты болеешь за меня! — возмутился Тесей с притворной обидой. 

— Это было бы невежливо по отношению к нашему гостю, тебе не кажется? — Ньют взъерошил волосы нервным жестом. 

— Предатель, — буркнул Тесей. — Очень вежливый предатель. Вот твой чай, и скажи спасибо, что я не отлевитировал его тебе на голову. 

— Ваша поддержка очень вдохновляет, — Грейвз сам не понимал, зачем сказал эту избитую фразу. — Спасибо, Ньют. Поужинаете с нами?

— Я рад, — Ньют как будто бы смутился; он взял чашку и сосредоточил свое внимание на ней. — Наверное, я все же лучше пойду в чемодан. Мне нужно проверить, как там… Как там все. Еще раз поздравляю.

Он ушел, и Грейвз привычно проводил его взглядом.

— Ньют любит быть один, — небрежно заметил Тесей, садясь за стол. — Это не твоя вина, он просто такой. 

Грейвз ничего не ответил. Вечер шел своим чередом, они говорили, пили, затем вышли посмотреть на звезды. Все это время Грейвз думал о том, что Ньют наблюдал за ним сегодня, и еще о том, что предупреждения Тесея безнадежно запоздали. 

Меньше всего Грейвзу сейчас хотелось быть осторожным.

***  
На следующий день погода испортилась: с самого утра и до вечера моросил серый косой дождь и дул пронизывающий ветер, от которого тряслись тонкие стены дома. Тесей твердо сказал, что никакая сила в мире не заставит его выйти на улицу в такой холод. Они привычно поиграли в шахматы, пообедали, а затем Грейвз решил прогуляться самостоятельно. По правде сказать, он немного устал от жары и палящего солнца и был вполне доволен прохладой. 

Как оказалось, не он один. 

Ньют сидел на берегу, почти у самой воды, и неотрывно смотрел, как волны бьются о берег. Он был одет совсем легко, в рубашку и брюки. Судя по мурашкам на веснушчатых руках, о согревающих чарах Ньют не подумал — а может, ему просто нравилось чувствовать холод, особенно после вчерашнего зноя. Как бы то ни было, предложить свою куртку Грейвз не решился. Вместо этого он подошел ближе и сказал:

— Добрый вечер. Можно мне присесть рядом?

Ньют вздрогнул и быстро поднял взгляд.

— А, это вы. Не заметил вас, — он улыбнулся нехотя, точно чувствуя себя обязанным улыбнуться. — Да, конечно, присаживайтесь. 

Грейвз опустился на влажный песок. Нужно было заговорить о чем-то, но он словно бы онемел. Ньют опять повернулся к морю, как будто ища в этом однообразном зрелище ответ на некий незаданный вопрос. Искоса рассматривая его, Грейвз вдруг почувствовал себя жалким и отчего-то старым, хотя вряд ли между ними имелась такая уж большая разница в возрасте. Лет восемь, не больше. 

Так или иначе, Ньюта безотчетно хотелось защитить — не от чего-то конкретного, просто от жизни с ее неизбежными разочарованиям. Он казался слишком беспечным, слишком легкомысленным, открытым и уязвимым, слишком не принадлежащим к земному миру. Тесей явно считал, что его брату забота не нужна, и в этом ошибался. Ньют был совсем не таким уверенным в себе и независимым, как он.

Молчание постепенно становилось уютным. Волны ритмично разбивались о берег, редкие брызги оседали на коже. В тусклом свете Ньют выглядел усталым и бледным, даже светлые глаза словно бы потемнели. Грейвз снова подумал о том, что мог бы все-таки предложить ему свою куртку. Или пригладить волосы, или смахнуть несколько песчинок, налипших на щеку. Или прикоснуться к плечу, безо всякой на то причины. 

Смешная правда была в том, что в свои двадцать восемь Грейвз ни разу не делал первый шаг. Основная сложность скрывалась совсем не в предпочтениях: даже зная, что человек перед ним имеет те же вкусы, он медлил. Грейвз и сам не понимал до конца, что его останавливает. Возможно, нежелание показаться слишком настойчивым? Или неизбежная ответственность, следующая за проявленной инициативой? Хотя нет, именно ответственности он и искал.

Звучало глупо, но Грейвз всегда выбирал людей как будто бы потерянных, неприспособленных к жизни, нуждающихся в опоре. Тесей смеялся и говорил, что во всем виновато его желание контролировать, и для этого лучше всего подходят те, кто моложе и слабее. Самому Грейвзу иногда казалось, что истинная причина подобного поведения состоит в глубинном страхе оказаться уязвимее равного партнера. Эта мысль была неприятна, как и любая правда, которую ты знаешь о себе и прячешь так глубоко, как это только возможно. 

Если так, то вечные неудачи и то, что его навязчивый контроль не выдерживали даже самые покорные и слабохарактерные, были справедливой расплатой за трусость. «Ты хочешь не меня, ты хочешь, чтобы я слушался, и все», — так сказал последний из тех, с кем Грейвз пытался быть вместе. После этого он перестал пытаться, были и другие дела, поважнее. Те, в которых Грейвз был не в пример успешнее.

Ньют, худой и нескладный, казался неотмирным, не нашедшим своего места, одиноким. Грейвз подумал, что мог бы ему помочь, если бы тот позволил.

— Этот маяк, который справа, — внезапно подал голос Ньют. — Тесей рассказал вам про него?

Именно в тот момент, когда Грейвз почти решился прикоснуться к нему.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Сказал, что забыл, в чем там дело. И что вы, пожалуй, помните лучше. 

Кивнув, Ньют задумчиво погрузил пальцы в песок и заговорил:

— Есть одна легенда, мне она очень нравится. Было два брата, один был волшебник, а второй… — он запнулся. — Второй был лишен магического дара. Как бы то ни было, это не стало причиной раздора между ними, они всегда были дружны. Второй брат стал моряком, первый ждал его на берегу и построил маяк, чтобы его брат всегда мог найти путь домой. Еще он приручил левиафана, гигантского морского змея, который хранил маяк от темного колдовства и злых сил.

Замолчав, Ньют сгреб в горсть песок и начал просеивать его сквозь пальцы.

— И что случилось дальше? — спросил Грейвз.

— Дальше? — повторил Ньют. — Ничего. Братья счастливо жили до старости, завели жен и детей, и считается, что каждый следующий хранитель маяка — потомок одного из братьев. Пока так будет, маяк будет стоять. И да, в действительности морской змей гораздо меньше, чем левиафан, — его лицо оживилось. — Настоящие левиафаны, к сожалению, вымерли. По крайней мере, так считается. 

Грейвз не испытывал особенного сочувствия к вымершим левиафанам, и оттого молча кивнул.

— Я все пытаюсь забрать это место с собой, — Ньют снова уставился в синюю бескрайнюю даль. — Но никак не выходит. Очевидно, я что-то напутал с заклинаниями.

— Забрать с собой? — Грейвз недоуменно нахмурился. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Нет, я не сумасшедший, — Ньют окинул его внимательным взглядом и резко поднялся с песка. — Пожалуй, будет лучше, если я покажу. Пойдемте со мной.

Грейвз схватился за протянутую руку, встал, и Ньют стремительно повел его за собой к дому. Они поднялись наверх, в спальню, которую занимал Ньют. Посреди комнаты стоял уже знакомый потрепанный чемодан.

— Только осторожнее, — предупредил Ньют, открывая крышку и спускаясь вниз, в темноту. — Там ужасный беспорядок. 

Грейвз последовал за ним, стараясь не навернуться со ступенек. 

— Сейчас я включу свет, — голос Ньюта донесся снизу. — Вот, теперь хорошо.

Спрыгнув с последней ступеньки, Грейвз осмотрелся. Место, где они оказались, напоминало одновременно рабочий кабинет и сарай. Под ногами скрипел деревянный пол, в углу стояло нечто похожее на садовый инвентарь, у окна расположился погребенный под мятыми пергаментами стол. На стенах висело множество полок, заставленных разнообразными склянками из темного стекла. Об их содержимом Грейвз мог только догадываться. На самой верхней полке сидела рыжая потрепанная сова и недобро смотрела на вошедших.

— Это Фрида, — Ньют улыбнулся сове. — Слишком старая, чтобы носить письма, поэтому живет здесь.

Та в ответ грозно захлопала крыльями и издала явно недовольный звук.

— В будущем места здесь будет больше, — Ньют словно бы продолжил однажды начатый разговор. — Да, существенно больше. 

Грейвз не мог не отметить, что, оказавшись на своей территории, тот начал держаться куда как увереннее. Зажатость и рассеянность исчезли без следа; теперь Ньют прямо смотрел в глаза.

— Здесь пока не слишком много животных и локаций, но я работаю над этим. В первую очередь над локациями и защитой одних животных от других. Как и люди, они не всегда могут сосуществовать мирно… Впрочем, я обещал вам показать кусочек моря, который я никак не могу унести с собой, — он точно опомнился. — Пойдемте, нам сюда.

В ответ Грейвз только кивнул. Преображение Ньюта поразило его, и он пока не совсем понимал, как к этому относиться. Они вышли через одну из дверей и оказались на берегу моря — ровно на таком же, что и снаружи. 

— Вот, — Ньют широко раскинул руки. — Чары поставлены так, чтобы погода всегда совпадала с той, что на самом деле. Иногда это сбоит, зависит от расстояния между чемоданом и этим местом. Но все равно чего-то не хватает, правда?

Грейвз покачал головой: пляж был неотличим от оригинала, но чего-то действительно не хватало. 

— У вас сохранились чары, что вы накладывали? — спросил он. — Я не большой специалист в этой области, но в юности мы с друзьями пытались создать подобное, повторить то или иное место магически. Возможно, мне придет в голову что-нибудь толковое. 

— Да, сохранились, — Ньют кивнул. — Могу показать. Пойдемте обратно.

Не то чтобы Грейвз по-настоящему верил, будто способен помочь с такими сложными чарами, но это было законным поводом видеться с Ньютом, говорить с ним. К тому же свежий взгляд на проблему иногда помогал. По крайней мере, Грейвз очень старался убедить себя, что его предложение не было сугубо эгоистическим. 

Когда Ньют передавал ему пергаменты, сверху донизу исписанные формулами заклинаний, их пальцы на миг банальнейшим образом соприкоснулись. Взаимная неловкость, и без того висевшая в воздухе, стала удушливой и жаркой. 

— Знаете, это самое странное место из тех, где мне приходилось оказываться, — сказал Грейвз, чтобы не молчать. — В хорошем смысле странное. И это еще я не видел всего!

Ньют коротко улыбнулся и ответил:

— Скамандеры все немного странные. Знаете, в британском министерстве хранится один артефакт, Арка Смерти. Говорят, что упавшие за нее не возвращаются в мир живых. Так вот, есть семейная легенда, согласно которой моя пра-пра-бабушка сумела попасть туда, за Арку, и вернуться живой. В своих воспоминаниях она отметила, что там довольно скучно и тихо. Нечего смотреть. Но, по крайней мере, она удовлетворила свое любопытство. 

— Боюсь, что не могу похвастаться ничем подобным, — признался Грейвз, не понимая толком, как ему следует реагировать. — Все мои родственники были и остаются довольно скучными людьми, хоть и с незаурядными магическими способностями.

— Но ведь это неплохо. Хорошо, что мы все разные, — Ньют посмотрел на него задумчиво, как будто хотел сказать нечто совсем другое, и прибавил вдруг: — Пойдемте на маяк? Покажу вам Шарля. Это левиафан, который не совсем левиафан. Я бы показал вам тех, кто живет в чемодане, но некоторые из них только появились здесь и еще привыкают. Не хочу их беспокоить пока что. По правде сказать, я редко привожу сюда гостей. Не обижайтесь, хорошо?

— Да, разумеется, — согласился Грейвз. — Никаких обид. Пойдемте. 

Следуя за Ньютом, он ощущал щекочущее волнение, как будто за приглашением на маяк могло стоять нечто больше, некий интригующий намек. Но, разумеется, так просто казалось. 

На кухне их встретил Тесей, закутанный в пушистый шарф.

— Ну и куда вас понесло? — мрачно спросил он.

— На маяк, — отозвался Ньют, надевая куртку. — Пойдешь с нами?

Грейвз посмотрел на Тесея убийственным взглядом. Тот, впрочем, только усмехнулся.

— Ни в коем случае, там холодно. Идите без меня.

***  
Темно-серая громада маяка мрачно возвышалась над бурным морем. Сейчас, в дождливую холодную погоду, это сооружение казалось зловещим и словно бы похожим на тюрьму. От берега к маяку вел широкий мост; дул порывистый ветер такой силы, что камни под ногами дрожали.

— Наверное, мы не будем беспокоить месье Клемана, — протянул Ньют, глядя на горящий в окнах свет. — Давайте спустимся вниз, к берегу. Шарль, возможно, выйдет к нам. 

Внизу, под мостом, ветер был чуть слабее, но от воды тянуло вымораживающей сыростью. Грейвз пожалел, что не оделся теплее. Ньют же завороженно глядел в воду, не замечая ничего вокруг.

— Обычно Шарль не выходит к незнакомцам, но если внимательно смотреть, то можно увидеть его под водой, — сообщил он. — Жаль, что море сегодня такое мутное. 

— Жаль, — механически согласился Грейвз.

Больше всего ему было жаль, что он не может прикоснуться к Ньюту. От монотонного плеска волн на душе делалось еще тяжелее.

— Вот он! — тихо воскликнул Ньют и схватил Грейвза за руку. — Вот его хвост, видите?

По спине пробежала дрожь, и даже дыхание перехватило. Грейвз не сразу понял, куда ему нужно смотреть. Когда сознание прояснилось, морское чудовище уже скрылось.

— Уплыл, — Ньют разочарованно вздохнул. — Но ничего, он обязательно привыкнет и выйдет к вам. Вы ведь уезжаете не завтра?

На его лице отразилось такое беспокойство, будто увидеть тварь, живущую под водой, было делом жизненной важности. 

— Не завтра, — подтвердил Грейвз. — Я… У меня еще есть время. И я, кажется, разглядел его немного. Самую малость.

Ньют все еще держал его за руку, как ни в чем не бывало, и оттого говорить связно не получалось. Сердце бешено колотилось, и Грейвз ощущал себя подростком на первом свидании.

— Пора домой, — задумчиво сказал Ньют и переплел их пальцы так, словно подобное было чем-то обыденным. — Или мы можем задержаться. 

Этот интимный жест в сочетании со словами показался откровенным приглашением, и Грейвз решил: будь что будет. Тесей всегда утверждал, что лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном. 

Губы у Ньюта были прохладными и сухими. В первый миг Грейвз всерьез опасался, что его оттолкнут, но этого не произошло. Напротив, Ньют ответил на поцелуй, причем так жадно, что под его напором Грейвз несколько опешил и позволил грубо протолкнуть язык себе в рот. Впрочем, затем он вернул инициативу, и Ньют с легкостью, без борьбы, ее отдал. От того, как тот негромко постанывал, перед глазами потемнело от возбуждения. 

Это было настолько хорошо, что просто не могло быть настоящим. 

Они опустились на влажный песок. Одной рукой Грейвз ритмично оттягивал волосы Ньюта, а другой гладил его по спине, под рубашкой. Кожа у него была горячая и гладкая, именно такая, как и в фантазиях. Через некоторое время Ньют положил свои бесконечные ноги Грейвзу на колени и прижался так, словно был вовсе не против более откровенного продолжения вечера. Это несколько удивило — Грейвз был уверен, что тот еще девственник. Спрашивать о подобном прямо он, разумеется, не собирался. 

— Я до последнего сомневался, правильно ли тебя понял, — сказал Ньют, отстранившись, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

— Я тоже, — Грейвз погладил его по бедру. — Но все правильно. Мы… Мы можем продолжить дома, если хочешь. 

— Хочу, — Ньют коротко поцеловал его в губы. — Очень. Но не сегодня, хорошо? У меня есть кое-какие дела в чемодане, и я не знаю, когда освобожусь.

Это было несколько обидно, но Грейвз не стал спорить и расспрашивать о делах, только кивнул. Ньют еще раз поцеловал его, затем они поднялись на ноги, кое-как отряхнулись и аппарировали к дому. 

Тесей сидел на кухне, обнимая ладонями чашку с горячим вином. Он встретил вошедших крайне подозрительным взглядом, как будто бы разом обо всем догадавшись. Извинившись, Ньют поспешно ушел к себе, Грейвз же налил себе вина и сел напротив.

— Мне нужно в Лондон, срочный вызов, — неторопливо сообщил Тесей, сделав глоток из чашки. — На маяке есть рабочий камин. Вернусь через пару дней. 

— Не расскажешь, что случилось? — Грейвз склонил голову вбок.

— Не могу, — отозвался Тесей. — Закрытая информация.

Похоже, дело было серьезное: обычно они с Грейвзом делились новостями, особенно учитывая, что в последнее время интересы их стран едва ли конфликтовали.

— Как бы то ни было, я спокоен: с Ньютом ты явно не заскучаешь, — прибавил Тесей с ухмылкой. 

— Ты на что-то намекаешь? — Грейвз поднял бровь.

— Ты сам знаешь, на что, — Тесей вздохнул. — Ты весь в песке. Только не говори, что вы занимались этим в такую погоду прямо на пляже. Это отвратительно. 

— Я отказываюсь это обсуждать, — Грейвз сделал непроницаемое лицо — вернее сказать, попытался сделать. 

— Как знаешь, — согласился Тесей, явно все для себя решивший. — Давай постараемся лечь раньше, хорошо? А то завтра не встану.

— Договорились. Я прослежу, чтобы ты лег вовремя и много не пил, — пообещал Грейвз.

Увы, это оказалось неисполнимым обещанием. Тесей, впрочем, не проспал, и, встав с утра, Грейвз уже не застал его. 

_Декабрь, 1926 год_

Разумеется, Ньют приехал в Штаты совсем не просто так, однако влип во всю эту историю и в самом деле случайно. Слушая его последовательный рассказ о событиях последних дней, Грейвз постепенно восстанавливал в голове картину случившегося. Значит, его безумная теория оказалась верной, и в Нью-Йорке появился обскур — носитель которого, по словам Ньюта, умудрился выжить после атаки авроров. 

Но об этом Грейвз решил подумать чуть позже, через полчаса, когда прятаться от жизни больше не получится, а Ньют уйдет так же легко, как и пришел, и их дороги больше никогда не пересекутся. Судьба водит по кругу, так вечно говорит Тесей. Возможно, после этой встречи Грейвзу удастся сбежать из своего круга хотя бы ненадолго.

— Ты закончил свой проект? — он кивком головы указал на чемодан.

— Он в процессе, — ответил Ньют. — Всегда в процессе. 

— Это хорошо, — Грейвз коротко улыбнулся. — Я очень рад, что у тебя все получилось.

Ньют, кажется, не поверил, хотя он сказал это от чистого сердца. Время сгладило все обиды и обнажило собственные ошибки. Теперь Грейвз ни за что бы не сказал тех грубых слов, что сорвались у него с языка в их последнюю встречу. 

Удивительно все же, что Ньют смог его простить.

— Я, кстати, понял, что было не так с чарами, — сказал тот невпопад. — Помнишь, я пытался воссоздать точно такой же пляж, а ты мне помогал?

— Помню, разумеется, — отозвался Грейвз. 

Как он мог забыть.

— Так вот, с чарами все было в порядке, — Ньют помолчал. — Но все-таки это чары, понимаешь? Хорошие, но чары. Ненастоящее.

Поколебавшись, Грейвз кивнул. Кажется, он и в самом деле понимал.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой части бессюжетность фика достигла своего апогея. Зато есть порно и небольшой осторожный намек на нереализованный скамандерцест! :3

_Июль, 1919 год_

В заварочном чайнике обнаружилась сине-фиолетовая змея с птичьей головой и крыльями. Грейвз нахмурился: кажется, эти животные назывались «окками» или как-то похоже. Несколько лет назад через его отдел проходило дело о маге из Джерси, который незаконно ввез окками в страну; все дело было в драгоценной скорлупе их яиц, состоящей из чистого серебра. Грейвз подумал вдруг, что не знает, как сложилась судьба конфискованных окками, и ощутил легкий укол совести. Тогда, перед самой войной, подобные мелочи совершенно его не волновали.

Осталось понять, что же изменилось теперь. Как будто услышав эти размышления, окками гневно зашипела.

— Не пугай ее! 

Ньют, лохматый и до крайности взволнованный, появился в центре кухни и взмахом палочки призвал чайник к себе.

— Все хорошо, — он улыбнулся окками так солнечно, что Грейвз почувствовал нечто похожее на ревность. — Этот человек безопасен, ему можно доверять. Пойдем, я верну тебя в чемодан. 

Окками издала тихий довольный звук, напоминающий урчание. 

— Не объяснишь, почему у нас в чайнике окками? — поинтересовался Грейвз. 

— Я ее ловил, — ответил Ньют с таким видом, будто эта фраза все объясняла.

— Чайником? 

— Ну да. Окками имеют свойство заполнять собой все пространство, и с утра она сбежала из чемодана и устроила небольшой беспорядок, — Ньют рассеянно улыбнулся. — Ты не слышал грохот? Я поставил заглушающие чары, но… В общем, надеюсь, мы тебя не разбудили.

Грейвз припомнил, что до него как будто бы доносился смутный шум, похожий на раскаты грома, однако совсем негромкий.

— Не разбудили, не беспокойся, — подтвердил он.

— Хорошо, — Ньют пригладил взъерошенные волосы. — Ты прости, что я так ворвался, ладно? Малышка совсем еще молодая и не очень любит людей. Ну, всех, кроме меня.

В последнем Грейвз отчего-то не сомневался.

— Надеюсь, Тесей не застал этот разгром.

— Нет, он рано ушел, — отозвался Ньют. — А я решил поэкспериментировать с пространством чемодана. Проверить, насколько можно расширять его, не потревожив при этом запирающие чары. Кажется, я перестарался немного, и в итоге пришлось заманивать сбежавшую окками в чайник.

— Больше никто не удрал? — Грейвз не был уверен, что ему так уж необходимо знать ответ.

— Я поймал почти всех, — уклончиво сказал Ньют. — Кроме нюхлера, его я как раз ищу. Он очень быстрый.

В его голосе звучало нечто похожее на уважение.

— Нюхлер? — повторил Грейвз. — Да, я помню, Тесей что-то говорил о нем. Если память не подводит, о том, как подарил ему свой орден. 

— Да, было дело, — Ньют кивнул. — У них с Тесеем что-то вроде пакта о ненападении. Время от времени он дарит нюхлеру всякие мелочи, а тот в его присутствии сидит смирно в чемодане. Не знаю, как им удалось договориться. Нюхлеры ласковые, но не слишком управляемые. Ладно, пойдем в чемодан. Нужно вернуть Малышку в гнездо, а потом займемся нюхлером.

— Ты называешь окками Малышкой? — Грейвз ухмыльнулся и только потом отметил, что Ньют позвал в свой драгоценный чемодан так запросто, как будто они были знакомы вечность и по-настоящему близки. От этой мысли бросило в жар.

— Да, а что? Она откликается, и… 

Ньют осекся на полуслове и остановившимся взглядом уставился Грейвзу за плечо. 

— Что? — шепотом спросил тот.

Ньют приложил палец к губам, а затем, неслышно поставив чайник с окками на стол, сделал стремительный рывок вперед. Грейвз обернулся, но успел разглядеть только темный силуэт, взметнувшийся вверх.

— Ах ты засранец! — с чувством выругался Ньют. — А ну иди сюда. Если будешь безобразничать, я пожалуюсь Тесею, и он заберет назад все, что тебе подарил. 

На самой верхней полке что-то зашевелилось. Присмотревшись, Грейвз разглядел клюв и черные блестящие глаза. Очевидно, это и был нюхлер. 

— Вот молодец, хороший мальчик, — проворковал Ньют. — Иди сюда, спускайся, я…

Но нюхлер оказался не так прост: ловко спикировав на стол, он устремился к входной двери. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Ньют бросился следом, но Грейвз стоял ближе и оттого успел добраться до беглеца раньше. Он и сам не понял, как у него получилось схватить и удержать активно сопротивляющегося нюхлера. Наверное, дело было в том, что Ньют на него смотрел. Под этим взглядом Грейвз был готов на все. 

— Это было профессионально, — Ньют схватил верещащего зверя за загривок. — Часто ловишь нюхлеров?

— Никогда не приходилось, — признался Грейвз. — Зато в школе я неплохо играл в кводпот. Думаю, это помогло.

Ему самому стало несколько неловко от такого откровенного хвастовства, но желание впечатлить Ньюта было слишком велико.

— А, это ваш американский квиддич, — тот улыбнулся. — Я слышал.

Повисло вязкое молчание. В окно задувал свежий утренний бриз, но давящая духота нисколько не рассеивалась. Грейвз задумался о том, помнит ли Ньют о случившемся вчера, а если помнит, то хочет ли продолжения. В его светлых лучистых глазах мерцали золотистые искорки; Грейвз привычно засмотрелся, пытаясь найти в этих глазах ответы на свои вопросы — и, разумеется, не нашел. 

— Давай все-таки вернем всех в чемодан, — негромко сказал Ньют. — Ты же поможешь мне? Возьми чайник и спускайся, пожалуйста.

Грейвз кивнул и сделал то, что просили, мысленно приказав сердцу не биться так часто. 

***  
В чемодане было душно, как и наверху. На этот раз Ньют повел Грейвза через другую дверь, не ту, что вела на побережье.

— Здесь все не совсем готово, — сообщил он, точно извиняясь. — Не суди строго.

Грейвз хотел было сказать, что не собирается судить вовсе, но шагнул через порог и потерял дар речи. Он оказался посреди просторного внутреннего двора, заросшего травой. На светлом безоблачном небе светило солнце, впереди простиралось бескрайнее зеленое поле, слева темнел лес, а справа расположилась пустыня. 

— Тут пока не очень много животных, — заметил Ньют. — Кроме тех, кто ты видел, есть несколько пушишек, крикаду, лукотрусы и грифон. А, еще есть пара фениксов, но их я скоро верну в дикую природу. Они почти в порядке. Я отобрал их у браконьеров, там им пришлось… не слишком хорошо. 

Он помрачнел, явно вспомнив нечто неприятное. Грейвз же вскользь подумал о том, как такой человек, замкнутый и совершенно не похожий на бойца, мог противостоять преступникам. Определенно, в Ньюте было нечто особенное. То, что Грейвзу никак не удавалось разгадать до конца.

Тем временем, нюхлер, все еще сидевший у Ньюта на руках, запищал и попытался вырваться.

— Хочешь в нору? — тот аккуратно поставил зверька на землю. — Хорошо, беги. 

Нюхлера не пришлось просить дважды: он стремительно удрал в неизвестном направлении.

— Если он стащил у тебя что-то блестящее и ценное, дай знать, я верну, — Ньют искоса посмотрел на Грейвза. 

В мягких лучах солнца его светлые ресницы казались золотыми. Сглотнув, Грейвз кивнул и спросил невпопад:

— Как его зовут?

— Нюхлер, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Он не откликается на имена, а я не настаиваю. Пойдем, покажу, где живет окками. Отдай мне чайник, пожалуйста.

Гнездо было большое, и окками с удовольствием заполнила его целиком. Наконец-то Грейвз смог рассмотреть ее сияющую чешую и переливчатое оперение. 

— Ей одиноко, — заметил Ньют печально. — Надеюсь, что в скором времени я смогу спасти еще несколько. На черном рынке их немало, и у меня есть некоторые наводки.

— Да, я слышал, что скорлупа их яиц ценится, — Грейвз кивнул. — У нас даже было такое дело, — он осекся, вспомнив, что так и не узнал о том, что же случилось c окками. — Много лет назад. Насколько я знаю, в Европе этот теневой бизнес более распространен. 

— Увы, — Ньют помолчал. — Мне нужно покормить фениксов, а ты пока присмотри, чтобы нюхлер никого не задирал, ладно? 

Грейвз кивнул. Он поймал себя на том, что безоговорочно подчиняется приказам, причем не испытывая внутреннего протеста. 

— Спасибо тебе, — Ньют улыбнулся ему и пошел в сторону леса. 

Поколебавшись, Грейвз опустился прямо на траву. Зачарованное солнце светило ярко, но не припекало, и оттого искать тень нужды не было. В той части, где располагалась пустыня, на горизонте мелькнул силуэт чьих-то размашистых крыльев — очевидно, это был грифон. Близко подлетать он не стал.

Внезапно сверху раздался тихий клекот. Грейвз поднял голову и увидел уже знакомую рыжую сову.

— А, это ты, Фрида, — он махнул ей рукой. — Привет.

Сова в ответ нахохлилась. Судя по всему, здесь все любили только Ньюта, а к чужакам относились настороженно. Это было совершенно объяснимо и одновременно немного обидно. Вздохнув, Грейвз посмотрел перед собой. Все-таки Ньют был удивительно талантлив, раз смог создать и поддерживать в рабочем состоянии такую сложную магическую конструкцию. На секунду мелькнула мысль, что Грейвз, пожалуй, был слишком прост и скучен для него.

В этот момент на плечи легли теплые ладони. Грейвз вздрогнул и резко обернулся; перед ним сидел Ньют и смущенно улыбался. И когда только он успел подойти так неслышно?..

— Это было… неожиданно, — признал Грейвз. — Что, закончил с фениксами?

— Извини, не хотел напугать, — Ньют прикусил нижнюю губу. — А с фениксами я закончил и пока что свободен. Какие у тебя планы на день? 

Грейвз хотел было сказать, что не испугался и, более того, что не в его привычках бояться, но в вопросе Ньюта послышался такой откровенный намек, что все связные мысли разом вылетели из головы.

— Думал позавтракать, — отозвался он. — Или, скорее, уже пообедать. Можем прогуляться в город, если хочешь.

— Можем, — Ньют поднялся на ноги и протянул открытую ладонь. — Пошли?

Грейвз уцепился за нее и поднялся с земли. Наверное, он делал что-то не так, и говорил не то и слишком много думал о том, что никогда не сбудется. Пальцы у Ньюта были жесткими и теплыми, и хотелось сжать их покрепче. Грейвз вновь поймал себя на том, что смотрит, пожалуй, слишком пристально, почти влюбленно. 

— Мы, кажется, вчера кое-что начали и не совсем закончили, — Ньют озвучил его заветные мысли так легко, словно бы вовсе не испытывая сомнений. — Ты не думай, я ничего не забыл. 

От этих слов голова немного закружилась, а во рту пересохло. Все сомнения вмиг потеряли смысл.

— Это хорошо, — Грейвз резко прижал Ньюта к себе. — Хорошо, что не забыл. 

Они потянулись друг к другу почти одновременно. На этот раз Ньют целовался куда более жестко и напористо, но Грейвз все равно не уступил ему. Несколько раз они довольно болезненно столкнулись зубами, и это раззадоривало только сильнее. Больше всего на свете хотелось взять Ньюта на траве или у ближайшей стены, и тот явно не был против. По крайней мере, его возбуждение было более чем очевидно. 

— Давай не здесь? — выдохнул Ньют, как будто услышав эти мысли. — Животные… Они чувствуют. Им это не нравится. 

— Ревнуют тебя? — спросил Грейвз, смутно осознавая, что и сам ревнует его ко всем.

Ньют отвел взгляд, точно смутившись от этого замечания.

— Немного. Пошли наверх.

Точно в полусознании, Грейвз вылез из чемодана и поднялся следом за Ньютом вверх по лестнице, в его спальню. Кроме них и зверей, в доме никого не было, однако Грейвз все-таки закрыл дверь и только после этого прижал Ньюта к стене и снова поцеловал. Тот негромко застонал в ответ, и от этого сладкого, желанного звука колени чуть задрожали. Не прерывая поцелуй, Грейвз начал неуклюже расстегивать пуговицы на его штанах. В их первый раз определенно стоило сделать все по-другому, медленно, но прикоснуться к Ньюту хотелось слишком сильно. 

— Погоди, — вдруг проговорил тот хриплым голосом. — Давай не так. Позволь мне.

Он несильно толкнул Грейвза в грудь и одним гибким, легким движением опустился перед ним на колени.

— Ты уверен? — только и смог спросить Грейвз.

Наверное, он был вопиюще несовременным, но подобные ласки казались ему слишком интимными и допустимыми лишь между по-настоящему близкими людьми. Ньют, похоже, придерживался другого мнения.

— Уверен, — он улыбнулся и посмотрел снизу вверх. — Ты можешь кончить мне в рот, если хочешь.

Только неимоверным усилием воли Грейвзу удалось не кончить прямо сейчас, от одних только слов. Кивнув и опершись о стену, он запустил левую руку Ньюту в волосы, а правой торопливо, путаясь в пуговицах, расстегнул ширинку. От нетерпения кровь стучала в ушах. Грейвз не помнил, на кого у него в последний раз стояло так крепко. 

Ньют, однако, не спешил. Помогая себе рукой, он дрязняще облизал головку, затем все с той же издевательской медлительностью провел языком по стволу. Застонав, Грейвз крепче стиснул в кулаке его волосы и нетерпеливо дернул бедрами, но Ньют и не подумал сменить темп. 

«А ведь ему нравится это», — пронеслось в голове.

От мысли, перед сколькими Ньют точно так же вставал на колени, перед глазами потемнело. 

— Возьми его в рот, — приказал Грейвз, не узнавая собственного голоса. 

Обычно он никогда не требовал такого и оттого почувствовал легкий укол стыда. Ньют, впрочем, подчинился, причем с явным удовольствием: он мягко обхватил член Грейвза губами и начал постепенно вбирать его глубже, безошибочно угадав нужный ритм. 

Грейвз старался не слишком тянуть Ньюта за волосы, но не сдержался: власть над ним, пусть и временная, пусть и на несколько минут, опьяняла. Даже предупредить о близкой разрядке не вышло. Грейвз потерялся в ощущениях и опомнился только от собственного протяжного стона. 

— Спасибо, — шепнул он. — И прости. 

Ньют облизнул припухшие раскрасневшиеся губы и мотнул головой.

— Перестань, было хорошо. 

Реальность — шум моря за окном, солнечный свет, белые стены — неумолимо возвращалась. Говорить не хотелось, было слишком хорошо. Однако молчание постепенно затягивалось, и Грейвз сказал самое глупое из возможного:

— У тебя, чувствуется, много опыта.

— О, совсем не так много, как хотелось бы, — Ньют грубоватым движением вытер рот и поднялся на ноги; на его штанах было мокрое пятно. — Например, я никогда не пробовал с русалками. 

По его лицу невозможно было угадать, серьезен он или шутит.

— Хм. А так и не скажешь, что ты такой… — Грейвз запнулся, подбирая нужное слово.

— Какой? — Ньют посмотрел на него с интересом.

— До крайности распутный молодой человек, — с деланной строгостью произнес Грейвз.

Ньют в ответ только рассмеялся. 

— Пойдем поедим, — сказал он, приведя себя в порядок. — Умираю с голода. 

***  
Обед прошел как в тумане. Ньют жевал разогретый вчерашний багет и жмурился от солнца, а Грейвз смотрел на него — вернее сказать, любовался им, почти забыв о еде. Рыжие волосы, веснушки, золотистая гладкая кожа и непередаваемая смесь беззащитности и сосредоточенности во всем его облике приковывали взгляд. Грейвз еще не был готов признать себя влюбленным, однако это определенно было чем-то большим, нежели ни к чему не обязывающий курортный роман. 

— Я уйду ненадолго, — голос Ньюта выдернул его из размышлений. — Присмотри за чемоданом, хорошо? Не хочу сегодня таскать его с собой, пусть утренние чары стабилизируются. 

— Да, конечно, — согласился Грейвз, чувствуя себя слабовольным и безотказным. Совершенно незаметно он умудрился полностью потерять голову. 

Нужно было спросить, куда уходит Ньют и когда вернется, но Грейвз отчего-то не смог. Задать такой вопрос значило расписаться в собственных чувствах окончательно и бесповоротно. 

— Увидимся. — Ньют аппарировал, прихватив с собой недоеденный багет.

Без него вмиг стало слишком тихо и пусто. Грейвз посмотрел на чемодан: тот казался совсем обыкновенным, если забыть о том, что под его крышкой скрывался целый мир. Пожалуй, с некоторыми допущениями это утверждение подходило и Ньюту.

День выдался приятный и теплый, и можно было пройтись по пляжу или даже окунуться в океан, но оставлять чемодан без присмотра не хотелось. Встав со своего места, Грейвз подошел к книжной полке и наугад взял книгу. Это оказался справочник драконов Англии и Северной Ирландии. Снова, как и всегда в последнее время, Грейвз подумал про Ньюта: тот, наверное, любил драконов очень сильно, раз уж решил работать с ними во время войны. Грейвз сделал себе мысленную заметку расспросить его об этом — разумеется, если тот захочет говорить. 

За книгой время шло быстро. Закончив со справочником драконов, Грейвз приступил к «Психологии гиппогрифов». Пожалуй, никогда в своей жизни он не читал о животных так много и подробно. За окном, тем временем, постепенно темнело, и не думать о том, где же гуляет Ньют, становилось все сложнее. Умом Грейвз понимал, что беспокоиться не стоит, но все равно не мог найти себе места. 

Это было главной причиной, по которой рядом с Грейвзом не задерживались — он не мог не контролировать и не умел давать свободу. С Ньютом было так же, как и с остальными. Странно только, что это случилось быстро. 

На небе загорались звезды. Грейвз сделал себе чай и вернулся на диван. Он задумался о том, обнаружит ли Ньют следящие чары, если поставить их достаточно умело. Наверное, это было наглым покушением на чужую свободу, но по-другому Грейвз не умел. Иногда ему казалось, что эта его нездоровая страсть все контролировать обострилось после войны, и следовало, пожалуй, обратиться за помощью к колдомедикам, но… Но Грейвз прекрасно понимал, что подобное может в будущем стоить ему карьеры. У политика не должно быть слабостей — по крайней мере, очевидных для широкой публики. 

Ньют появился, когда на часах была почти полночь. К тому времени Грейвз отложил книгу про гиппогрифов и тупо смотрел в стену. 

— Ну и где ты был? — сухо спросил он.

За прошедшие часы в его голове пронеслось множество вариантов развития событий, самых разных, и все чувства словно бы поблекли и потеряли яркость.

— Наблюдал за Шарлем, — ответил Ньют как ни в чем не бывало. — Я обязательно вас познакомлю по-настоящему, я помню, что обещал, но позже. Затем аппарировал в соседний город. Говорят, в тех местах видели рамору, но, разумеется, это только слухи, раморы никогда не заплывают так далеко… А что такое?

Он выглядел спокойным и довольным, и Грейвз почувствовал приступ крайнего раздражения.

— Ты мог бы предупредить, знаешь ли, — бросил он, скрестив руки на груди.

— О чем? — Ньют нахмурился. 

— О том, что уйдешь так надолго, — Грейвз смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

Ньют ничего не ответил, только помрачнел. Он молча приготовил себе чай, сделал глоток и сказал непривычно серьезным тоном:

— Персиваль, ты мне очень нравишься, но не нужно меня контролировать, хорошо? Я этого не люблю, и мы можем поссориться. Мне бы очень этого не хотелось. 

Грейвз не знал, что на это ответить. Сейчас Ньют и сам напоминал зверя, дикого и неприрученного — или просто так казалось. Вопрос, кто из них более ненормален, оставался открытым. 

— Я тебя услышал. Пойду к себе, — Грейвз поднялся с дивана. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной, — отозвался Ньют. — Я в чемодан. 

Он выглядел растерянным и огорченным, и на миг Грейвзу захотелось попросить прощения за свои слова и нелепую, идиотскую настойчивость. 

Но все-таки он промолчал.

***  
Уснуть никак не получалось. Потеряв надежду устроиться поудобнее и задремать, Грейвз лежал и смотрел в потолок. В окно светила полная серебристая луна, и ее холодный свет отзывался в душе мутным беспокойством. Наблюдая за движением теней на потолке, Грейвз решил, что непременно найдет колдомедика. Такого, который не станет болтать, должны же быть такие. Найдет и исправит эту ошибку, эту неполадку в собственной голове. Победит эту гнетущую страсть к контролю над теми, кто рядом.

Одновременно Грейвз понимал, что никогда не решится на этот шаг, даже ради Ньюта. Даже ради себя. Точно в ответ на эти мысли негромко скрипнула дверь. 

— Не спишь? — шепотом спросил Ньют.

Дыхание перехватило: он все-таки пришел, причем сам, по своей воле.

— Нет, заходи, — так же тихо отозвался Грейвз.

Переступив через порог, Ньют сказал:

— Не обижайся на меня. Не нужно. Ты мне правда очень нравишься. 

— Я заметил, когда ты стоял на коленях, — ответил Грейвз куда резче, чем следовало.

Ньют отвел взгляд. Грейвз пожалел, что не может толком разглядеть выражение его лица.

— Извини, — он вздохнул. — Извини, это не то, что я хотел сказать. Ты... Ты мне тоже очень нравишься.

— Ничего, не извиняйся. — Ньют прошел в комнату и сел на кровать. — Ты же не против, что я пришел? — спросил он, точно опомнившись.

— Разумеется, не против. — Грейвз кивнул. Они помолчали. Воздух вновь стал тяжелым и душным, он словно бы пропитался невысказанными словами и напряжением, что звенело между ними. Поколебавшись, Ньют вытянул руку и осторожно, точно прикасаясь к раненому животному, погладил Грейвза по ладони. От внезапной волны возбуждения по всему телу прошла дрожь.

— Знаешь, у меня есть кое-что, — Ньют засунул руку в карман пижамных штанов и достал небольшой фиал. — Если честно, я надеялся, что ты не спишь. И что не злишься на меня. 

От того, насколько спокойно тот говорил о таких откровенных, интимных вещах, сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. И все же Грейвз должен был уточнить, правильно ли понял предложение. Даже после того, что случилось утром, от Ньюта, светлого и наивного, было странно слышать подобное.

А может, Грейвз просто так и не понял до конца, какой Ньют на самом деле. 

— Ты хочешь… 

— Тебя, — закончил фразу тот. — Как угодно. Я... Мне по-всякому нравится. 

Больше слов не потребовалось. Обычно Грейвз не позволял себе грубостей в постели, он старался быть внимательным и нежным партнером, но с Ньютом вести себя правильно отчего-то не получалось. Тот был слишком чувственным и отзывчивым, и позволял слишком много — или просто Грейвз был конченой тварью, утратившей всякие рамки. Он стащил с Ньюта пижаму, уложил его лицом в подушку, шлепнул по заднице и укусил в шею, нарочно оставляя засосы. Как будто эти метки могли удержать по-настоящему. 

В темноте не было видно веснушек на плечах и спине, и Грейвз попытался представить себе их расположение по памяти. Он целовал веснушки, снова и снова прикусывая кожу, а Ньют постанывал и прижимался крепче, как будто именно подобного он и хотел. Грейвз старался не концентрироваться на этой мысли, чтобы не кончить от одних только поцелуев. Кое-как открыв фиал, он раздвинул ягодицы Ньюта и медленно ввел один палец внутрь. Руки дрожали, как будто Грейвз был неуклюжим девственником; Ньют же нетерпеливо дернулся и попросил:

— Еще. 

Похоже, и в этом отношении он был более чем опытным. Желание взять Ньюта как можно более грубо, пусть и болезненно, стало едва сдерживаемым, но Грейвз все-таки потратил некоторое время на подготовку пальцами. Просто чтобы не чувствовать себя полным мерзавцем, когда все закончится. 

Пожалуй, только желание впечатлить Ньюта помогло Грейвзу не кончить сразу же, едва приставив член ко входу. Он старался двигаться неторопливо, давая возможность привыкнуть, но Ньют явно хотел большего, и выдержка отказала. Грейвз не помнил, когда в последний раз терял над собой контроль и забывал обо всем, кроме горячего податливого тела под собой. Он двигался резко, размашисто, и, к стыду своему, не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы его попросили об этом. 

Хорошо, что не попросили.

Грейвз кончил первым и только потом, отдышавшись, обхватил член Ньюта и помог ему дойти до разрядки. 

— Это было… не слишком? — спросил Грейвз, когда способность связно говорить вернулась к нему.

— Нет, — отозвался Ньют. — Было хорошо. Очень.

Он неловко повернулся на бок и погладил Грейвза по щеке. Улыбнувшись, тот поцеловал его пальцы. Хотелось сказать что-то, но было страшно испортить момент неловким словом. 

— Скажи, ты спал с моим братом? — вдруг спросил Ньют.

Грейвз подавился воздухом и закашлялся: этого вопроса, особенно в данный момент, он совершенно не ожидал. 

— Нет, никогда, — честно ответил он. — Мы, хм… Мы не очень совпадаем. У Тесея есть отвратительная привычка командовать, и если в обычной жизни я к этому привык, то в постели, наверное, убью его. 

Ньют улыбнулся и прибавил с пугающей искренностью:

— Я думал, что влюблен в него. В Тесея. Давно еще, когда был подростком.

— Влюблен? — Грейвз не поверил своим ушам. — Он же… 

— Да, — Ньют кивнул. — У меня в юности было плохо с разделением разных видов любви, все сливалось в одно. Я не сразу во всем разобрался.

То, как спокойно он об этом рассказывал, завораживало, почти как волны, бьющиеся о скалы.

— Тесей знает? — спросил Грейвз.

— Да, — Ньют помолчал. — Мы объяснились еще в самом начале, когда я попытался…

Он осекся, как будто пожалев о своей откровенности. 

— Попытался что? — Грейвз чувствовал вину за излишнюю настойчивость, однако справиться со своим любопытством не смог.

— Неважно, — Ньют выдавил из себя улыбку. — Прости. Это не те воспоминания, которыми стоит делиться.

Некоторое время они молчали, и тишина казалась почти уютной. Затем Ньют снова заговорил:

— Когда у тебя заканчивается отпуск?

Грейвз задумался и с удивлением осознал, что у него осталось совсем немного свободных дней, максимум — неделя, да и то в МАКУСА будут не рады. Однако добровольно уйти раньше времени от Ньюта, от его прикосновений и цепкого взгляда, казалось невозможным. Рядом с ним было слишком хорошо, они совпадали почти идеально… Ньюта безотчетно хотелось забрать с собой.

— Я бы мог задержаться, — уклончиво ответил Грейвз. — Если твой брат меня не прогонит.

— Не прогонит, — отозвался Ньют. — Ты ведь теперь и мой гость тоже. 

Грейвз улыбнулся и прижал его к себе. Засыпать вот так, в обнимку, не приходилось уже очень давно, да и обычно подобная поза была слишком жаркой и неудобной. Однако с Ньютом они даже в этом совпадали.

***  
_Декабрь, 1926 год_  

Возможно, Ньюта следовало бы ненавидеть. Однажды он уже видел Грейвза отвратительно слабым и беспомощным — и теперь все повторялось снова. Проходить через трудности одному было легко и привычно, но даже если спутники в этом грязном деле неизбежны, почему именно Ньют? Почему нужно снова испытывать этот удушающий, унизительный стыд?

Будь проклята эта судьба, что водит по кругу. 

Ньюта хотелось убить, как ненужного свидетеля, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал, каким жалким может быть Грейвз. Не страшно быть побежденным — страшно, что это видят другие. Другой. Тот, который должен был смотреть совсем другим взглядом. Не жалостливым, а восторженным. 

Ньюта хотелось вновь приблизить к себе, потому что… Потому что только сейчас Грейвз понял, насколько сильно соскучился.

— Ты в порядке? — голос Ньюта звучал обеспокоенно. — Наверное, мне лучше позвать колдомедика.

Грейвз осознал, что начал снова отключаться.

— Не надо, — собственный голос звучал незнакомо. — Я в порядке. Просто слабость. Ничего серьезного.

Ньют посмотрел на него недоверчиво, однако жалости в его глазах не было. Хотя следовало признать: Грейвз никогда и ничего не мог прочесть по его взгляду. 

— Теперь я понимаю, что Тесей был прав насчет тебя, — невпопад бросил он. — Тебе не нужно было это все. Смешно, что я только сейчас это понял.

На лицо Ньюта набежала тень. Он отвел взгляд и уставился на собственные руки, а затем, когда Грейвз почти уже перестал ждать ответ, сказал:

— Прости меня.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения к главе: смена раскладки, неграфичный римминг, очень много драмы

_Июль, 1919 год_

Утро выдалось теплым, но облачным. Солнце осторожно проглядывало сквозь серые тучи, ветер был слабым, и на миг показалось, что за окном не лето, а робкая весна, совсем еще ранняя. 

— Люблю, когда свет такой мягкий, — заметил Ньют, посмотрев за окно. — Но днем, наверное, будет душно. 

— Значит, спрячемся в прохладе. — Грейвз пожал плечами. — Садись за стол, я заварил чай. 

Он знал, что снова разглядывает Ньюта слишком пристально, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. За последние дни это окончательно превратилось в привычку. Ньют, расслабленный и еще не до конца проснувшийся, был таким мучительно красивым, что мысли невольно вернулись к тому, что происходило полчаса назад в спальне. Грейвз и сам не понял, как все случилось: сначала он просто смотрел на спящего Ньюта, потом решился погладить его по веснушчатым лопаткам, а затем, увлекшись, прижал к себе и поцеловал. Довольно быстро Ньют проснулся и, выкрутившись из объятий, повернулся к Грейвзу лицом.

— Тебе не смущает, что я не умылся? — спросил тот, несколько оторопев. 

— А должно? — Ньют как будто бы не понял вопроса.

— Нет. — Грейвз снова обнял его, крепче.

Они долго целовались, и в какой-то момент этого стало мало. Наверное, можно было обойтись руками, но Грейвзу вдруг захотелось сделать для Ньюта нечто большее. Сказать по правде, он был брезглив и занимался подобным довольно редко, однако сейчас это вдруг потеряло значение. 

— Ляг на спину, — попросил Грейвз. — Пожалуйста. 

Сонно улыбнувшись, Ньют подчинился. Отбросив в сторону скомканное одеяло, Грейвз впервые увидел его полностью обнаженным при свете дня. За собственный наверняка слишком жадный взгляд стало неловко. В глаза бросился контраст между бледной кожей на бедрах и загорелыми руками, а также несколько темных шрамов выше колена. 

— Это твои звери сделали? — Грейвз осторожно коснулся одного их них кончиками пальцев. 

— Некоторые — да, — Ньют кивнул. — Но не все.

Грейвз не стал расспрашивать, у него и своих отметин хватало. Волосы на теле Ньюта напоминали золотистый пух, и только внизу живота они были жесткие и темно-рыжие. На боку чернела трогательная родинка, и Грейвз поцеловал ее прежде, чем опуститься ниже. 

Наверняка он был ужасен — отсутствие опыта сказывалось — но Ньют совсем не выглядел недовольным, разве что двигался медленно и плавно, не принуждая заглатывать свой член слишком глубоко. За это Грейвз был ему благодарен, хоть и чувствовал себя несколько униженным снисходительностью. Постепенно Ньют стонал все громче и громче, и недовольство собой улетучивалось.

— Ты… Ты не обязан терпеть до конца, — шепнул он.

Однако Грейвз не остановился. Впервые в жизни хотелось, чтобы партнер кончил ему в рот. Удивительно, но вкус вовсе не был отвратительным.

— Я не ожидал такого от тебя, — честно сказал Ньют, отдышавшись.

«Я тоже от себя такого не ожидал», — подумал Грейвз, а вслух произнес:

— Рад, что тебе было хорошо. Мне тоже.

Это тоже было чистой правдой — Грейвзу редко удавалось кончить так, как сейчас, даже толком не прикасаясь к себе. Все-таки Ньют был особенным — и в постели, и когда сидел за столом и пил чай, попутно черкая что-то на пергаменте.

— Ты пишешь что-то? — полюбопытствовал Грейвз, устраиваясь на соседний стул. 

— Так, всякие заметки, — ответил Ньют с явной неохотой. 

Грейвз не стал допытываться; как уже бывало не раз, он просто сидел рядом и смотрел на погруженного в себя Ньюта. Мыслями тот вечно был словно бы не здесь, в неких других мирах, куда как более интересных, чем реальный.

Тишину разорвал громкий хлопок аппарации, и в кухне появился Тесей. Он улыбался так радостно, словно все эти дни проводил время отнюдь не за работой. 

— О, вы одеты, — бросил Тесей вместо приветствия. — Как это мило с вашей стороны. 

Ньют фыркнул и продолжил что-то писать на пергаменте.

— Ты рано, — мстительно отметил Грейвз.

— Неужели не соскучился? — Тесей изобразил обиду. — Впрочем, не отвечай, не хочу этого знать.

Он сел за стол, затем призвал пустую чашку, чайник и блюдечко с печеньем.

— Почему ты такой довольный? — поинтересовался Грейвз, от которого определенно ожидали расспросов.

— Есть кое-какие отличные новости. — Тесей отпил чаю. — Даже восхитительные, я бы сказал. 

— Поделишься? — без особой надежды спросил Грейвз.

Тесей смерил его задумчивым взглядом и неожиданно сказал:

— Пожалуй, что и поделюсь. На данном этапе это не государственное дело, а мое личное. 

Резко скрипнул стул; Ньют поднялся на ноги, скрутил пергамент и торопливо вышел из-за стола. Во всей его позе появилось нечто нервозное и зажатое.

— Я пойду пока, а вы разговаривайте. — Ньют дрожащими пальцами пригладил волосы. — Буду у себя в спальне, в чемодане.

Как ни странно, Тесея совсем не удивило такое поведение:

— Спасибо, Ньют, — он протянул руку и стиснул его ладонь в своей. — Я зайду к тебе потом, ладно?

Тот коротко кивнул и аппарировал.

— Что это было? — недоуменно спросил Грейвз. 

— Ньют не любит разговоров о политике, — пояснил Тесей. — Вернее, даже не сами разговоры, а то, что мне они нравятся. У нас нет секретов, но есть вещи, которые мы не обсуждаем, — он помолчал. — Знаешь, у меня была идея баллотироваться на должность Министра магии, но какой в этом толк, если даже собственный брат за тебя не проголосует?

— Тебя утешит, что я бы проголосовал за тебя, если бы был британским подданным? — спросил Грейвз не без сарказма.

— Нет, потому что это наглая ложь, — Тесей улыбнулся. — Мы оба знаем, что из меня вышел бы паршивый Министр, и ты бы никогда не допустил подобной глупости. 

Они помолчали. Тесей то ли ждал новых расспросов, то ли не мог решить, с чего начать. Грейвз решил ему помочь:

— В Лондоне у тебя была встреча в Министерстве?

— Нет, — Тесей мотнул головой. — С одним неофициальным информатором. Как-то раз я помог ей не попасть в Азкабан за одну не слишком законную мелочь, и теперь она помогает мне. Подкидывает информацию, которая мне нужна. Впрочем, не одна она, разумеется. Я многим помог, потому что, как тебе наверняка известно, наше правосудие предполагает несоразмерное наказание за мелкие проступки.

— Мне давно казалось, что для аврора у тебя удивительное количество сомнительных знакомств. — Грейвз не удержался от подколки.

— Как раз-таки для аврора у меня совершенно умеренное количество подобных знакомств, — Тесей ухмыльнулся. — Даже перед коллегами неудобно. Ну да неважно. Ты лучше скажи, фамилия «Гриндевальд» тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

Грейвз задумался: пожалуй, такую фамилию он бы запомнил, если бы услышал.

— Нет, не говорит. 

— Это неудивительно. — Тесей определенно ждал именно такого ответа. — О нем немногие знают пока, но я уверен, что это скоро изменится.

Грейвз поставил подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки и внимательно посмотрел на него. 

— А ты-то откуда о нем знаешь? 

— О, меня заинтересовала его статья. — Тесей откинулся на стуле и продолжил самым светским тоном: — Она была опубликована в одном небольшом немецком издании, известном своей анти-маггловсой направленностью. Между нами говоря, так себе газетенка, довольно глупая, претенциозная и полная всех этих типичных страшилок про магглов. Однако статьи и эссе этого Гриндевальда были довольно любопытными. В каком-то смысле даже убедительными.

— Я ошибаюсь, или твой интерес к этим статьям не только профессиональный? — Грейвз поднял бровь.

— Разумеется, нет. — Тесей хмыкнул. — Но ничего незаконного. Хотел попрактиковаться в немецком, только и всего. 

Грейвз вздохнул.

— А если серьезно? Ты намекаешь мне на то, что присоединился к некой радикальной организации?

— Что за глупости! — Тесей неподдельно возмутился. — Я выступаю за объединение с магглами, а не за доминирование над ними. Ладно, за доминирование только в самых крайних случаях, — прибавил он, подумав. — Гриндевальд куда как более радикален. Например, в одной из своих статей он весьма убедительно доказывает, что все шедевры маггловской культуры созданы магглорожденными магами или в крайнем случае сквибами. Но, что мне нравится, он отрицает важность чистоты крови. Главное — это дар, а кровь у нас у всех одинаковая. 

Тесей говорил с таким пылом, что Грейвз снова заподозрил, будто ему чего-то недоговаривают. 

— Но речь не об этом, — продолжил тот. — В четырнадцатом году, накануне войны, Гриндевальд написал нечто любопытное — совсем небольшую статью, и мне жаль, что я наткнулся на нее только недавно. У меня нет под рукой оригинала, не могу процитировать, но суть была в том, что, по мнению Гриндевальда, скоро придет буря, которая перетрясет весь мир. Начнется ужасная война, причем начнется из-за глупой маггловской причины. Волшебники неминуемо пострадают от нее, потому что магглы в силу своей глупости не согласятся принять помощь. Отсюда следует, что после войны, какой бы исход у нее ни был, магическое сообщество ждет пересмотр ценностей. Гриндевальд утверждает, что нам нужно обернуть случившееся в свою пользу, взять власть в свои руки и больше не позволять магглам уничтожать наш общий мир. Контроль ради общего блага, так он подытожил. 

Некоторое время Грейвз молчал, обдумывая услышанное. То, о чем рассказал Тесей, было и в самом деле слишком странным для совпадения. И все-таки верить в безумные теории заговора Грейвз не спешил.

— Есть два варианта: либо Гриндевальд обладает совершенным пророческим даром, либо же он сам и устроил эту войну, — прибавил Тесей. — Выбирай вариант по вкусу.

— Давай начистоту: ты всерьез веришь в это? — Грейвз потер переносицу. — В то, что за всем случившимся стоит один человек, пусть и очень сильный волшебник?

— Разумеется, нет, — уверенно сказал Тесей. — Тут сошлись все факторы, как это и бывает обычно перед войной. Но вот это глупое убийство того маггла, из-за которого все так вспыхнуло, — за этим вполне мог стоять Гриндевальд. И можешь звать меня сумасшедшим, я пойму, но я чувствую, что здесь что-то не так. Здесь что-то большое, и видим мы пока что только верхушку айсберга. 

— Но зачем Гриндевальд так открыто пишет о своих взглядах, если действительно что-то задумал? — Грейвз отчаянно пытался нащупать в этих рассуждениях слабое место. — Почему бы ему не провернуть все тайком?

— Говорю же, это маленькая, никому не интересная газетка. — Тесей подлил себе еще чаю, хоть и не успел до конца допить старый. — Ее читают только люди определенных взглядов, и они-то Гриндевальду и нужны. Он собирает сторонников — я уверен, что его работы заинтересовали не только меня, но и людей более доверчивых. Падких на пророчества и красивый слог. Всерьез к Гриндевальду, конечно же, не относятся, и это пока что тоже играет ему на руку.

Повертев чашку в руках, Тесей сказал:

— Я пытался найти Гриндевальда сразу после окончания боевых действий, как только наткнулся на его статьи, но он как сквозь землю провалился и некоторое время ничего не писал. Однако недавно появилась новая заметка, о грядущей новой войне. Довольно толковая, кстати, но тебе не понравится, — он бросил на Грейвза ехидный взгляд. — Я попросил своего информатора навести справки, и вычислить Гриндевальда оказалось на удивление просто. Он живет в Берлине, не прячется, но и не привлекает к себе внимания. Пока что. И это очень умно, что статьи он пишет на немецком. Помнишь, что я тебе говорил о Германии? Она унижена и раздавлена, и это касается не только магглов. Уверен, в ближайшие годы Гриндевальд найдет себе немало сторонников, и мы о нем еще услышим.

Грейвз не знал, что думать. Рациональная часть его характера не хотела верить в теорию с таким большим количеством допущений, но чутье подсказывало: в словах Тесея есть истина.

— Знаешь, я видел колдографию Гриндевальда, — небрежно заметил тот. — Информатор постарался. Так вот, оказывается, этот Гриндевальд красавчик, что, разумеется, увеличивает его шансы на успех, когда он заявит о себе публично. Даже жалко, что колдографию пришлось уничтожить ради безопасности.

— Только не говори, что ты влюбился в этого террориста-теоретика по колдографии, — Грейвз с трудом сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться — он не был уверен, что Тесей шутит.

— Разве что самую малость, — тот побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Мне нравится его слог, и кое-какие его заметки я прочел как знакомые, чего скрывать. Хвала Мерлину, я обделен литературным талантом. Неизвестно, что могло из этого получиться.

Взгляд у Тесея вдруг остановился, как будто он и в самом деле представил себя на месте Гриндевальда. 

— Ты же простишь, если я уеду снова? — задумчиво спросил он, глядя в сторону. — Мне нужно в Германию. Хочу узнать, насколько обоснованы мои опасения. Ты оставайся, гости, сколько хочешь. 

Этого следовало ожидать — отдыхать Тесей умел еще хуже Грейвза. Но все равно, жалко было расставаться вот так, впопыхах. Неизвестно ведь, сколько времени пройдет до их новой встречи. 

— Мой отпуск скоро закончится, — напомнил Грейвз. — Мне тоже пора возвращаться к делам.

— Перестань, ты можешь продлить его, хотя бы ненадолго, — отмахнулся Тесей. — Ты же на хорошем счету. К тому же Ньют пока что здесь.

— С чего ты взял, что дело в нем? — Грейвз знал, что не должен спрашивать такие очевидные вещи, но не смолчал. 

— Ох, Персиваль, — Тесей покачал головой. — Дело в нем. И да, не говори Ньюту, куда и зачем я поехал, а то он будет беспокоиться. Или не будет. С ним ведь никогда не угадаешь. Пойду, кстати, навещу его в чемодане и попрощаюсь.

Он поднялся на ноги, размял плечи и сказал вдруг:

— Об одном прошу: избавьте меня от необходимости выбирать между вами, хорошо? Я не хочу делать этот выбор. 

Грейвз ничего не ответил. Он вполне понимал, каким будет этот выбор в случае необходимости. 

— Потом можем сходить и все вместе пообедать в городе, — предложил Тесей своим прежним, легкомысленным тоном. — Как тебе идея?

— Отличная идея, поддерживаю, — согласился Грейвз, уже зная, что из этого совместного обеда ничего не выйдет.

***  
Предчувствия не обманули: Ньют не пожелал вылезать из чемодана, и Грейвз с Тесеем пообедали уткой в апельсиновом соусе вдвоем. Вопреки обыкновению, они почти не пили. Тесей, судя по всему, был весь погружен в мысли о своей поездке в Берлин, а Грейвз не любил пить один. 

Из-за плотных облаков было сумрачно и душно, и морской ветер почти не освежал. 

— Я напишу тебе, когда вернусь, — пообещал Тесей, закончив с обедом и отложив столовые приборы.

— Постарайся не слишком увлечься этим Гриндевальдом, — шутливо напутствовал его Грейвз. 

«И не умереть», — хотел прибавить он, но не смолчал. 

— Ничего не могу обещать, — Тесей ехидно ухмыльнулся. — Но, раз уж ты попросил, очень постараюсь держать себя в руках. 

Он активно протестовал, но Грейвз все же проводил его до маяка. Они оба ненавидели долгие проводы и оттого обнялись коротко и легкомысленно, будто расставаясь на день, а не на неизвестный срок.

— Ньют — хороший человек, — сказал Тесей вместо слов прощания. — Просто знай это, ладно?

Грейвз кивнул, махнул рукой и аппарировал к дому. На душе было сумрачно и тревожно. В таком настроении, пожалуй, не стоило искать чьего бы то ни было общества, но на берегу сидел Ньют, и Грейвз не смог пройти мимо. 

— Все в порядке? — спросил он, приблизившись.

— Да, — бесцветно отозвался Ньют. — В порядке.

Разговор не клеился. Ньют встал на ноги, зашел в море по щиколотки и медленно побрел вперед, понурив плечи. Поколебавшись, Грейвз снял обувь с носками, подвернул штанины и тоже шагнул в воду, совсем теплую и такую прозрачную, что можно было разглядеть песок и камни. Некоторое время они молчали, и тишину нарушал только зычный крик чаек. Затем Ньют заговорил неожиданно резко, почти зло:

— Тесей думает, что из всех Скамандеров он самый нормальный, но на самом деле он еще более странный, чем мы все, — он дернул головой. — Тесей ведь не может жить мирной жизнью, ему нужна война. И он найдет ее, рано или поздно. А я ненавижу войны, как и людей, отдающих приказы. 

Это могло бы прозвучать по-юношески высокопарно, но голос у Ньюта был таким убитым, что стало ясно: он не притворяется, он действительно так считает.

— Знаешь, во время войны я работал с драконами, — прибавил Ньют мягче. — С самого начала это был идиотский, бессмысленный проект. Драконов нельзя полностью приручить и, следовательно, в бою они бесполезны. Я согласился в этом участвовать только потому, что надеялся образумить командиров, которые мало что смыслили в волшебных существах. У меня, как и предсказывал Тесей, ничего не вышло. 

Он снова замолчал, и Грейвз сомневался, стоит ли сейчас лезть с расспросами.

— Что произошло с драконами? — все-таки поинтересовался он.

— После нескольких проваленных испытаний их признали несостоятельными в бою и отравили, хотя я просил пощадить их, — сухо ответил Ньют, глядя перед собой. — Они любили меня, эти драконы. Наверное, потому что я был единственным, кто видел в них не оружие, а живых существ. Таких, как мы, — его губы чуть дрогнули, но голос не изменился. — С тех пор я не люблю тех, кто приказывает, а еще — политиков. Тесей вечно спорит со мной, говорит, что политика — это не всегда плохо, что с ее помощью мы можем изменить мир к лучшему. Но я не верю. Я просто не хочу иметь с этим дел, никогда больше. 

Грейвз, наверное, мог бы поспорить, привести аргументы за то, что политический строй, даже самый негуманный, лучше хаоса анархии, но промолчал. Подобная деликатность, когда дело доходило до идеологических разногласий, была ему вовсе не свойственна, но задевать чувства Ньюта не хотелось. Для него это явно было чем-то большим, нежели эмоциональный обмен мнениями. 

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — произнес Грейвз.

Разумеется, он сочувствовал не драконам, а Ньюту, но уточнять не стал. 

— Ничего, — тот посмотрел на него искоса. — Это прошлое, нужно идти дальше и больше не повторять ошибок. Я ведь тоже много ошибался. С людьми сложно, не только с теми, что отдают приказы. Я не всегда их понимаю и не умею с ними взаимодействовать, не говоря уж о сближении.

— По тебе не скажешь, — честно сказал Грейвз, намекая на то, что со сближением у Ньюта определенно не имелось проблем.

— Ты о физическом сближении, да? — бесстыдно уточнил он. — Ну, это не так сложно, как откровенный разговор. Иногда мне кажется, что физический контакт — единственное проявление симпатии, которое мне доступно. В этой сфере я почти не делаю ошибок, кажется. Тебя это настораживает? То, что я такой?

— Возможно. — Грейвз очень надеялся, что не выглядит смущенным. — Я, пожалуй, придерживаюсь более строгих правил.

Ньют посмотрел на него с неподдельным любопытством.

— Зачем?

— То есть? — Грейвз опешил. — Я не совсем тебя понимаю.

— Зачем тебе строгие правила, когда действительно важна только добровольность всех участников? — Ньют прищурился от бьющего в лицо ветра.

Грейвз задумался: ему самому никогда не требовались обоснования для верности и сдержанности в интимных отношениях. Он знал, что так правильно, и искал в других того же. 

— Это требует много сил, — наконец сформулировал Грейвз. — Привязанность, я имею в виду. Не представляю, как можно выбирать каждый вечер кого-то нового. Слишком много энергии тратится и слишком мало отдачи.

— Ну, это не так сложно, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Если не привязываться по-настоящему. Да и зачем привязываться? Серьезно, я не понимаю, как можно отдать все свои чувства одному человеку. Это ведь… Я не знаю, у меня было так однажды, когда я был подростком, и мне не понравилось, как все закончилось. 

Грейвз вдруг с отчетливой ясностью понял, что им не по пути. От этой мысли даже вода под ногами стала холоднее. Но что-то жадное внутри не позволяло ему принять это до конца и не мучить себя больше. 

— Ты не расскажешь мне о том, что с тобой случилось, да? 

— Почему не расскажу? — Ньют снова уставился перед собой. — Могу рассказать, это не секрет. Была одна девушка, я думал, что мы с ней ужасно похожи и оттого будем вместе всегда, а она… Наверное, я просто был ей удобен до поры до времени, а потом надоел. Хотя, честно говоря, я так и не знаю наверняка, почему она предала меня. Иногда я до сих думаю об этом, спрашиваю себя, отчего так вышло, что я сделал не так, — и не нахожу ответа. Даже порываюсь написать ей, чтобы спросить, но это как-то совсем жалко. Зато теперь я знаю, что случается, когда испытываешь слишком много чувств к одному человеку. Это неправильно и ненужно. Как болезнь, понимаешь?

«Лучше бы я спросил тебя про драконов», — пронеслось в голове.

Наверное, на лице Грейвза все-таки отразились некие эмоции, несмотря на попытки сохранить невозмутимость, потому что Ньют печально улыбнулся и сказал:

— Знаю, что не понимаешь. Я пойду, хорошо? Мне нужно побыть одному.

Грейвз не стал его удерживать, да и не смог бы, наверное. Глядя на удаляющуюся тонкую фигуру, он подумал о том, что у него имелось слишком мало времени. За те дни, что остались до конца отпуска — даже если он сможет выбить себе еще несколько — Грейвз не научит Ньюта доверять себе. Не убедит в том, что не все люди предают и бросают.

Но попытаться все же стоило. 

***  
Грейвз совсем отвык спать один и потому был рад, когда Ньют все же пришел к нему в постель. От него пахло морской водой и чем-то терпким и травянистым.

— Ты купался? — Грейвз погладил его по влажным волосам.

— Так, окунулся, — Ньют прижался теснее. — Вода стала совсем холодной. Наверное, течение сменилось. 

— В следующий раз позови меня, — сказал Грейвз. — Специально напросился к Тесею в гости, чтобы купаться в море, а в итоге всего несколько раз дошел до пляжа.

— Так всегда и бывает, — Ньют уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. — На главное не остается времени.

Он лежал так тихо, что Грейвзу показалось, будто он засыпает. Однако это было лишь иллюзией.

— Ты ни разу не предложил мне быть сверху, — произнес Ньют задумчиво. — Ты не любишь такое?

От этого вопроса стало очень неуютно.

— Я пробовал подобное, но мне не понравилось, — ответил Грейвз после паузы. 

Сказанное было чистой правдой: все те два раза, когда, поддавшись уговорам партнеров, Грейвз неохотно оказывался в принимающей позиции, заканчивались с трудом переносимой болью. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя уязвимым и беззащитным, и оттого не мог расслабиться. Впрочем, Ньюту такие подробности знать не следовало. 

— Понятно, — сказал тот, принимая этот ответ. — Я подумал, что ты хочешь, но не веришь, будто я чего-то умею. Многие так считают, хотя мне правда нравится по-разному.

— Ну, мы бы могли попробовать, — сказал Грейвз прежде, чем успел обдумать свои слова. — Вдруг с тобой мне понравится?

Наверное, на него нашло некое помутнение рассудка, ничем другим произошедшее нельзя было объяснить. Грейвз мог бы с легкостью перевести разговор на другую тему, однако вместо этого согласился на опыт, который не принесет ему ничего, кроме дискомфорта, как эмоционального, так и физического. Неужели Грейвз и в самом деле был готов пойти на подобное, только чтобы привязать к себе, чтобы заставить остаться? Ответ был положительным.

— Правда? — даже в темноте было видно, как сияюще Ньют улыбнулся. — Я бы очень этого хотел, и если тебе не понравится, я остановлюсь. Даю слово.

Он приподнялся на локте, затем потянулся к Грейвзу и мягко поцеловал его в губы.

— Доверься мне, — шепнул Ньют.

— Довериться человеку, который сказал мне, что к отношениям нужно относиться легко? — иронично спросил Грейвз.

— А почему нет? — Ньют неподдельно удивился. — Я прошу тебя довериться мне здесь и сейчас, на некоторое время. Не больше и не меньше. 

У Грейвза не нашлось, что возразить. Он вдруг почувствовал странное спокойствие и уверенность, как будто эти слова о доверии действительно что-то меняли.

— Говори, что делать, — сказал Грейвз. — Я готов. 

Ньют внимательно посмотрел на него и произнес:

— Перевернись на живот, пожалуйста.

Грейвз подчинился. Наверное, с похожими интонациями Ньют раздавал команды своим животным, и эта мысль показалась ужасно возбуждающей. Вопреки ожиданиям, он не взял смазку и не начал ласкать Грейвза пальцами. Устроившись сверху, Ньют поцеловал его: сначала плечи, затем лопатки, потом он спустился ниже… И еще ниже. 

— Ты уверен, что тебе стоит это делать? — спросил Грейвз слабым голосом.

Разумеется, он принимал душ, но в любом случае, подобные практики всегда казались слишком откровенными, почти недопустимыми. Ни разу в жизни ни один партнер не делал для Грейвза подобного — как, впрочем, и он сам. 

— Да, — Ньют прерывисто выдохнул. — Я так хочу. 

У него был очень умелый язык — впрочем, об этом Грейвз уже знал. Он старался не думать о том, где именно его сейчас вылизывают, как и о том, что ему нравится подобная мерзость. Грейвз полагал, что не обладает достаточным уровнем чувствительности и оттого не любит выступать в принимающей роли, однако по всему выходило, что его прежние партнеры просто не слишком-то старались. 

— Тебе хорошо? — спросил Ньют, прервавшись. — Скажи, если я делаю что-то не так.

— Все так, — выдохнул Грейвз, чувствуя, что готов кончить от одних только влажных прикосновений языка. — Продолжай. 

Он сам не заметил, как расслабился и почти позволил себе стонать. Голова кружилась сильнее, чем от вина.

— Давай, сделай это, — попросил Грейвз через некоторое время, сам не веря, что говорит подобное вслух. — Уже можно.

— Не спеши. Ты еще не готов, — Ньют сполз в сторону, потянувшись за смазкой. — Потерпи, пожалуйста.

Смазанные пальцы — Грейвз чувствовал, что их явно больше одного — легко скользнули внутрь. Ощущение было распирающее, но скорее приятное. Ньют не торопился, давая привыкнуть, и Грейвз сам попытался насаживаться глубже. Удивительно, но мысли о том, как жалко и униженно он выглядит со стороны, почти не мешали.

— Тише, — Ньют погладил его по спине. — Тебе будет больно, если я начну двигаться резко, а я этого не хочу. 

«Ему нравится мной управлять», — подумал Грейвз, и эта мысль отозвалась новой волной возбуждения. 

Как будто почувствовав это, Ньют наконец-то начал двигать пальцами ритмичнее, то и дело задевая чувствительную точку внутри. Постепенно этого стало мало; Грейвз почувствовал, что готов принять в себя член, и даже возможная боль его уже не пугала. Однако Ньют точно не замечал этого и продолжал ласкать исключительно пальцами.

— Ты… Ты хочешь, чтобы я просил тебя, — проговорил Грейвз, тяжело дыша. — Да?

— А ты попросишь? — голос Ньюта звучал незнакомо. — Если я этого хочу?

— Да, — отозвался Грейвз, окончательно утратив контроль над собой. — Попрошу. Трахни меня наконец. 

— Хорошо, — Ньют медленно вынул пальцы. — Перевернись на бок, так будет удобнее.

Грейвз послушался, с ужасом осознавая, что подчинился бы сейчас любому приказу. Ньют пристроился сзади, однако спешить опять не стал, и оттого боли почти не было. Правой рукой он обхватил член Грейвза, и постепенно его движения и сзади, и спереди стали почти синхронными.

— Давай уже, резче, — прошипел Грейвз, чувствуя, что долго так не продержится.

— Не командуй, — Ньют прикусил мочку его уха. — Доверься мне. 

Кажется, Грейвз кончил вовсе не от умелых прикосновений, а от этого короткого «доверься мне». За всю жизнь ему в постели говорили много самых разных слов, но таких — никогда. Ньют дошел до разрядки несколькими секундами позже, и его тихий чувственный стон еще долго звучал в ушах. 

Контроль над собой, собственными мыслями и телом, неумолимо возвращался. Грейвз почувствовал стыд: ни с кем и никогда он не был таким открытым и уязвимым. Никому прежде он не позволял владеть собой, пусть даже так, несколько минут. Хорошо еще, что Грейвз не начал признаваться в любви. 

— Спасибо тебе, — Ньют крепко поцеловал его. — Ты был прекрасен. Спасибо, что позволил мне это.

Грейвз ничего не ответил, только обнял в ответ. Он и подумать не мог, что передача контроля над собой в руки другого человека может быть настолько приятной.

Не то чтобы это открытие радовало. 

***  
Зачарованная веревка крепко перетягивала запястья — именно так, как Ньют и хотел. Оказалось, он был совсем не против более жестких практик.

— Смотри мне в глаза, — Грейвз хлестко ударил его по щеке. — Не смей отводить взгляд.

Ньют был весь в песке и пах морем — они все утро провели на пляже, загорая и купаясь, а после решили не тратить время на душ. После той ночи, когда Грейвз позволил отыметь себя, отчаянно хотелось вернуть чувство контроля над ситуацией. Хотя бы его иллюзию. Ньют наверняка понимал это, однако с удовольствием подчинился новым правилам игры.

Кажется, для него в принципе не существовало пределов и запретов. Грейвз снова ударил его по лицу, затем впился поцелуем в шею, оставляя засосы. Ньют смотрел на него мутным потемневшим взглядом и выглядел до крайности распутным. Наверное, поэтому Грейвз вошел в него с минимальной подготовкой — учитывая, что они довольно часто занимались подобным, сильной боли Ньют не испытал, а на небольшую он сам согласился. 

Это не продлилось слишком долго: смотреть на Ньюта, покорного и горячего, и сдерживаться было невозможно. В момент разрядки Грейвз снова подумал о том, что влюблен, как никогда прежде. А еще — что взаимности он вряд ли дождется. 

Ньюту нравилось то, что происходило в постели, в этом сомнений не было. Даже сейчас, после довольно грубой близости, он кончил от пары движений руки. Но в остальном… В остальном он словно бы существовал одновременно в двух мирах, и для Грейвза было место только в одном из них, да и то временное. 

Он понимал это, ясно понимал, но смириться не мог.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Грейвз, взмахом палочки избавляя Ньюта от веревок.

Втайне хотелось оставить его связанным подольше. Возможно — навсегда. 

— Да, — Ньют размял запястья. — Было здорово.

Он медленно встал с кровати и начал одеваться. Грейвз последовал его примеру.

— Завтра я уеду, — сказал он.

Они уже обсуждали это, но уверенности в том, что Ньют в самом деле услышал сказанное, не было.

— Хорошо, — рассеянно отозвался тот и поспешно прибавил, виновато глядя на Грейвза: — В смысле, хорошо, что у нас есть еще одна ночь. Мне будет не хватать этого, правда. 

Ньют подошел вплотную и поцеловал его так легко и нежно, что сердце кольнуло. В который раз Грейвз подумал о том, что же он сделал не так. Он помогал Ньюту прибираться в пространстве чемодана, предложил несколько способов усовершенствования чар и даже не стал забирать у нюхлера свои любимые запонки, в которых щеголял на Версальской конференции. Но этого, очевидно, было недостаточно, чтобы Ньют полюбил его в ответ.

— Мне тоже будет тебя не хватать, — Грейвз выдавил из себя улыбку. — Очень.

— Нужно жить сейчас, — невпопад сказал Ньют и отстранился. — Одним моментом, понимаешь? Чтобы потом было, о чем вспоминать, но без грусти. Без разочарований. Пойдем посмотрим, как там Шарль. Мне кажется, сегодня он к тебе выйдет.

Грейвз вздохнул. Они караулили упрямого левиафана уже несколько вечеров подряд, но тот упорно не показывался. Этот зверь чем-то напоминал Ньюта — вечно неуловимый, вечно ускользающий. Грейвз почти смирился с тем, что не увидит его.

Однако этим вечером им повезло: Шарль ждал их у маяка, высунув рогатую голову из воды. Размером он был гораздо скромнее, чем чудовище из легенд, и выглядел достаточно дружелюбным.

— Он вышел к тебе! — Ньют улыбнулся так светло, что смотреть на него стало больно, совсем как на солнце в упор. — Давай подойдем ближе.

Они спустились к берегу; Шарль лениво встряхнулся, осенив их водопадом брызг, затем скользнул по водной глади, блестя чешуей и явно красуясь.

— Я буду скучать, — сказал Ньют.

Грейвз ошибочно подумал, что эти слова обращены к нему. Но, разумеется, Ньют разговаривал со своим зверем.

— Ты тоже уезжаешь? — спросил Грейвз. — А куда? Ты не говорил.

— В Новую Зеландию, — отозвался Ньют, любуясь Шарлем. — Мы совсем не знаем, что за волшебные существа там живут. Буду первопроходцем!

Он перевел взгляд на Грейвза и посмотрел так, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но не смог найти слов. 

«Вот сейчас», — подумал Грейвз. 

Сейчас настал момент для последней попытки.

— Я… — Грейвз запнулся. — Ты мне дорог, Ньют. Я не хочу с тобой расставаться.

— Что? — тот недоуменно нахмурился.

— Ты мне дорог, — повторил Грейвз, чувствуя себя идиотом. — Поэтому я не хочу с тобой расставаться.

Он не знал, что еще сказать. Это было единственной и самой важной правдой.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, но я не знаю, как нам не расставаться, — произнес Ньют после долгой паузы и отвел взгляд. — Я отправляюсь в Новую Зеландию, и вряд ли ты согласишься поехать со мной. Не думаю, что тебе понравится полудикая жизнь.

— Ты прав, у меня не получилось бы поехать с тобой при всем желании. Мне нельзя оставлять службу. Но ты мог бы поехать со мной в Штаты, — такой вариант казался очевидным, и Грейвз чувствовал себя странно, говоря об этом вслух. — Я найду тебе место в МАКУСА. У нас нет департамента, связанного с магическими животными, но можно его создать. Думаю, совсем скоро у меня появится власть, которая позволит принимать подобные решения. В Америке наверняка хватает самых разных магических тварей, ты бы мог изучать их. 

Ньют явственно напрягся и словно бы ощетинился, как зверь. Грейвз запоздало осознал, что предложил нечто неправильное и, пожалуй, даже оскорбительное. Он, впрочем, не понимал до конца, где совершил ошибку.

— Но у меня уже есть место, — с обманчивой мягкостью проговорил Ньют. — Не нужно его искать, тем более вместо меня.

— Разве? — Грейвз нахмурился. — Тесей говорил, что тебе не нравится служба в Министерстве. 

— А я и не о Министерстве сейчас, — Ньют посмотрел на него потемневшими от злости глазами. — Мое место — там, где я хочу быть и то, чем я хочу заниматься. Другого мне не нужно.

Грейвз понимал, что сейчас разумнее всего отступить и не лезть, чтобы не испортить их последнюю ночь. Однако в нем вдруг заговорила острая, жгучая обида — его отвергли, причем грубо и без единого сожаления. 

— Но чего ты хочешь достигнуть своими путешествиями? — спросил Грейвз. — Какую пользу они приносят? В чем твоя цель?

Ньют вздрогнул, точно его ударили.

— Жить, — отрывисто бросил он. — Быть свободным. Помогать другим, а не интриговать и не начинать бессмысленные войны. Такие у меня цели. Они недостаточно высокие для тебя?

Грейвз почувствовал себя задетым: он ведь хотел помочь Ньюту найти свою дорогу, а не бесконечно бегать по свету с чемоданом, только и всего. Он принял, по-настоящему принял то, что взаимной любви не получит, и ощущал в себе готовность просто быть рядом. 

Но оказалось, что даже его помощь Ньюту не нужна.

— Ты считаешь, что я бесполезен. Так многие считают, я знаю, — тот запустил пятерню в растрепанные волосы. — Даже Тесей так считал, пока не научился меня понимать. А ты… Ты даже не пытаешься увидеть меня настоящего. Думаешь, ты знаешь меня? Нет. 

— Ты просто боишься отношений, — сказал Грейвз — вернее, в нем говорило оскорбленное самолюбие. — Боишься, что тебе разобьют сердце, боишься привязываться к людям.

— А ты что, не боишься? — Ньют ухмыльнулся и стал очень похожим на Тесея. — Хорошо, я боюсь привязываться, но ты… Ты хочешь привязать меня к себе насильно, приковать цепью. Ты хочешь, чтобы я слушался, а больше тебе ничего не нужно, — он выдохнул и прибавил тише: — Ты выдумал себе все, Персиваль. Выдумал меня. Даже мои самые неумные животные видят во мне больше меня, чем ты. 

Вот и все, больше говорить было не о чем. Грейвз почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили под дых.

— Пожалуй, я уеду сегодня, — сказал он коротко.

— Да, так будет лучше, — Ньют согласился с этим до обидного легко. — Нужна помощь с порт-ключом?

— Нет, я перенастрою свой. Все равно придется путешествовать с остановками. Возможно, возьму билет на пароход. — Грейвз не знал, зачем болтает так много и сообщает все эти ненужные, лишние подробности.

— Хорошо, — Ньют кивнул. — Скажи, если тебе что-то понадобится. Я буду в чемодане. 

Он крутанулся на месте и аппарировал. Шарль издал недовольный рык, взмахнул хвостом и ушел под воду. 

Грейвз остался один.

***  
Сборы не заняли много времени. Грейвз не имел склонности раскидывать свои вещи и оттого быстро сложил их в чемодан. Напоследок он выглянул из окна: под вечер облака совсем рассеялись, и отблески темно-красного солнца таяли на волнах. Жаль, что ослепительная красота этого места будет навеки связана с грандиознейшим из провалов.

Прощаться с Ньютом не хотелось — они уже сказали друг другу все, что хотели, ни к чему было множить взаимные оскорбления. Однако когда в его дверь постучали, Грейвз почувствовал смутную радость. Как будто что-то еще можно было исправить.

— Прости, что помешал сборам, — Ньют переступил через порог, однако в глаза не смотрел. — Я хотел попросить вот о чем: давай не будем ничего говорить Тесею. Он огорчится. Пусть думает, что это был обыкновенный летний роман, и этого последнего разговора не было.

«Он все равно догадается», — подумал Грейвз, но вслух сказал:

— Конечно, не нужно ему рассказывать. Все закончилось по обоюдному желанию. 

Ньют кивнул, протянул Грейвзу распахнутую ладонь, и тот крепко пожал ее. 

— У меня скоро сработает портключ, — Грейвз первым прервал рукопожатие. 

— Да. Хорошо, — Ньют шагнул за порог. — Легкой тебе дороги. 

Он ушел так быстро, словно за ним гнались.

— И тебе, — негромко сказал Грейвз, но его вряд ли услышали. 

***  
_Декабрь, 1926 год_  

Негромкое «прости меня» звенело в ушах и казалось выдуманным, нереальным.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — сказал Грейвз, и теперь он в самом деле так считал. 

— Я тогда не очень понимал людей, — продолжил Ньют, точно не слыша его. — Ты задел меня. Сказал мне то, что мне сотни раз говорили до тебя. Поэтому я отреагировал так резко. Я мог бы отказать тебе не так грубо.

— А я тогда не очень понимал себя самого, — Грейвз криво улыбнулся. — И я тебя обидел, теперь я ясно это вижу. Я, знаешь… Ты ведь помог мне. Благодаря тебе я попытался разобраться в себе. Не очень успешно, но все-таки.

— Хорошо, если так, — Ньют недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

Грейвз не соврал: вернувшись в Штаты, он все-таки попытался найти себе колдомедика, работающего с душевными расстройствами. Для того, чтобы не привлекать внимания коллег, Грейвз обратился к специалисту из штата Мэн. Впрочем, надолго его терпения не хватило. Грейвз чувствовал, словно копание в себе и в собственных мыслях заставляет его увязать в прошлом. Проблемы с родителями и их завышенные ожидания, непомерные амбиции, война, перевернувшая все с ног на голову, ответственная работа, желание быть первым во всех начинаниях — это давило, и проще было вовсе не распутывать этот клубок. 

Бросив сеансы с колдомедиком, Грейвз завел себе любовника, сначала одного, затем второго. Оба были смазливы, женаты, бесхарактерны и скучны до тошноты, но в постели были послушны, и этого вполне хватало — если, конечно, не вспоминать, каким был Ньют. 

Ньют, у которого хватило сил идти своей дорогой и не ждать одобрения других. Иногда Грейвз понимал, что завидует ему.

Тесей, кстати, написал однажды то же самое — что завидует Ньюту. Кажется, это случилось после его неудачи с Гриндевальдом. Та самая поездка в Берлин закончилась ничем — Гриндевальд, разумеется, исчез и продолжил присылать статьи в редакцию с совами. Явно усталый и разозленный, Тесей тогда написал, что Ньюту бы на его месте повезло. Ему ведь всегда и во всем везло.

Зато, как показали последние события, Тесей оказался абсолютно прав, когда предупреждал об опасности, которую представляет Гриндевальд. Наверное, относительно новой войны он тоже был прав, и совсем скоро им представится шанс в этом убедиться.

В последние годы Грейвз редко виделся с Тесеем, они по большей части переписывались. Иногда тот вскользь сообщал новости о Ньюте — о его путешествиях, о новых ужасных животных, о его книге, которую он однажды допишет. Раз за разом перечитывая скупые строки, Грейвз понимал, что тоскует — то ли по Ньюту, то ли по белому домику на берегу моря, то ли по своему прошлому.

— Прости меня, — сказал он, и голос почти не дрогнул. — Я не должен был говорить тебе то, что сказал тогда. И теперь я понимаю, что ты — смелый, а я… Я, кажется, трус. 

— Нет, — Ньют подался вперед и накрыл его ладонь своей. — Не говори так. Ты не трус, мы просто… Это был неправильный момент. Ничего не могло получиться.

«Как будто сейчас что-то может получиться», — подумал Грейвз и спросил:

— Признайся, ты считаешь меня чем-то вроде выброшенной на берег медузы, правда?

— Нет, что ты, — Ньют замялся и одернул руку. — Ты гораздо лучше медузы. В смысле, вас даже сравнивать нельзя. То есть… Пожалуй, лучше я помолчу.

Грейвз рассмеялся. Пожалуй, другого такого, как Ньют, в мире попросту не существовало. 

— Знаешь, я видел его. Гриндевальда, — сказал Грейвз, отсмеявшись. — Не такой уж и красивый, как врал мне твой брат. А может, годы его не пощадили.

— Как и всех нас в каком-то смысле, — негромко сказал Ньют, и было не совсем понятно, что именно он имеет в виду.

Его чемодан вдруг зашевелился и заурчал. 

— Так, мне нужно идти. — Ньют немедленно вскочил на ноги. — Я позову к тебе колдомедика и скажу, что ты только очнулся, хорошо?

Стало вдруг как будто холоднее. Ньюта хотелось задержать, но это желанием было совершенно неосуществимым. Возможно, так и было суждено — расставание и одна короткая встреча, и теперь, после нее, судьба наконец перестанет водить Грейвза по кругу, и он сможет выбраться.

Или уже не сможет. Не после всего, что случилось.

— Иди, — Грейвз кивнул. — Был рад тебя увидеть. Хорошо, что мы поговорили. 

В ответ Ньют снова коснулся его руки, на этот раз бегло, кончиками пальцев, и спросил нечто совершенно неожиданное:

— Можно мне будет навестить тебя еще раз? Я хотел бы обсудить с тобой кое-что. Это… Это не про нас, не беспокойся. Деловой разговор. 

— О, — Грейвз не смог сдержать удивления. — Я думал, ты уедешь в Англию или еще куда-то. 

— Нет, — Ньют погладил урчащий чемодан. — Пока что нет.

— Тогда заходи, если хочешь. Буду рад.

— Значит, скоро увидимся. Выздоравливай, пожалуйста.

Когда за Ньютом захлопнулась дверь, Грейвз почувствовал себя опустошенным, как будто только взгляд искристых светлых глаз придавал ему сил.

Не исключено, что так оно и было.


	6. Chapter 6

_Декабрь, 1926_

Это называлось «бессрочный отпуск по состоянию здоровья», но на деле было домашним арестом. Только полный идиот не догадался бы о том, что скрывается под сухой официальной формулировкой. К счастью, несмотря на все пережитые испытания, свой разум Грейвз сохранил в целости. 

Серафина Пиквери, сообщившая эту новость, попыталась неуклюже проявить деликатность.

— Нужно просто переждать, Персиваль, — она мягко коснулась его ладони. — Это для твоего же блага. Дополнительные разбирательства могут затянуться, и тебе лучше оставаться в стороне, чтобы не вызывать излишних подозрений.

Взгляд у Серафины был печальный и как будто виноватый, и от этого на душе делалось только паршивее.

— Оставь свои нежности для кого-нибудь другого. — Грейвз ответил грубее, чем следовало бы. — Скажи прямо: что там у вас происходит? Меня обвиняют в сговоре с Гриндевальдом?

Серафина поджала губы. Маска доброжелательности исчезла с ее красивого лица.

— Да, Персиваль. Тебя обвиняют именно в этом. Пока что неофициально, всерьез беспокоиться не о чем. 

— Но это же безумие! — голос почти сорвался на крик. — Как подобное вообще могло прийти кому-то в голову?

— Ты из известной семьи, причем богатой. Ты амбициозен. Ты несколько раз публично высказывал сомнения, пусть и осторожные, в необходимости закона Раппапорт, — Серафина методично загибала пальцы. — Почему бы тебе не оказать помощь тому, кого поддерживают маги твоего социального круга? Тому, кто разделяет твои убеждения?

— Разделяет мои убеждения, — повторил Грейвз, с трудом удержавшись от смешка. — Серьезно?

— Так это выглядит для людей, которые не копают слишком глубоко. — Серафина пожала плечами. — Они думают, что твой плен был подстроен — или что Гриндевальд предал тебя, наплевав на изначальные договоренности.

— То, что я позорно проиграл ему, никому не приходит в голову? — иронично поинтересовался Грейвз.

— Вот видишь, какая у тебя блистательная репутация. — Серафина хмыкнула.

— Да уж. А ты-то сама как считаешь? — Грейвз внимательно посмотрел на нее. — Тоже думаешь, что я предатель?

— Нет. Я считаю, что тебе очень сильно не повезло, — ответила Серафина после паузы. — И что мы сможем доказать твою невиновность и со временем восстановить на службе.

«Со временем» отозвалось ноющей болью в висках. Грейвз понимал, что точных сроков ему никто не даст — как и то, что разбирательства могут длиться годами. Возможно, он еще пожалеет о том, что не умер в плену. Существование в бесконечном ожидании было куда хуже смерти. 

— Я хочу поговорить с ним. С Гриндевальдом, — жестко сказал — почти приказал — Грейвз без особой, впрочем, надежды на успех. — Это можно устроить?

— Нет, — Серафина мотнула головой. — Тебе не позволят, и это правильно. Выйдет только хуже, причем тебе самому, — она помолчала. — Лично я предпочла бы казнить Гриндевальда без суда, пока он у нас в руках, но эта позиция, как ты можешь догадаться, не нашла поддержки у международного сообщества. Будет много допросов, не исключена экстрадиция в Британию. В общем, работы предстоит много. Возможно, тебя вызовут на заседания.

— В качестве подозреваемого? — вопросительная интонация была в общем-то излишней. 

Серафина коротко кивнула. 

Грейвз понимал, что должен злиться и негодовать, но на это не было сил. Физически он чувствовал себя на удивление неплохо, а вот морально… Пожалуй, Гриндевальд похитил у него не только воспоминания и личность. Грейвз чувствовал, будто внутри у него сломалось что-то важное, то, что помогало ему выживать все эти годы и не опускать руки. Наверное, это называлось верой в себя. Теперь Грейвз ощущал себя сожранным изнутри и совершенно пустым. Наверное, поэтому у него были сложности с применением магии, даже с самыми простыми заклинаниями. 

Но об этом Серафине не стоило знать. Говорить им в общем-то было не о чем, и она ушла, пообещав зайти на неделе. Разумеется, это обещание не было исполнено. Грейвз, впрочем, и не ждал гостей. Он был реалистом и прекрасно понимал, что коллегам, друзьям и любовникам нужен другой Грейвз, уверенный в себе и непобежденный. Это было справедливым, ведь и он сам видел в людях только нужные себе функции. 

Доброму и понимающему Ньюту тоже не требовался бесполезный слабак, потому он и не пришел, хоть и обещал. Возможно, он вообще уехал из страны и не счел нужным попрощаться. В самом деле, они уже сказали друг другу все, что должны были, между ними не осталось недомолвок. Все прощено, страница закрыта, круг замкнулся.

***  
Чувствовать себя опустошенным было не так уж и плохо. Гораздо лучше, чем казалось поначалу. Грейвз не лежал в кровати и не смотрел в стену, он здраво распоряжался излишком свободного времени: читал много лет назад начатые и незаконченные книги, немного гулял (отлучаться из дома более чем на час не позволялось), разобрался на чердаке, с помощью домового эльфа сделал генеральную уборку и навел порядок в шкафах. Можно было легко убедить себя в том, что это долгожданный отпуск, а не продолжение плена. Грейвз почти поверил, что сможет привыкнуть к подобному ритму жизни — пока в один из вечеров не поймал себя на том, что сидит у камина и, кажется, плачет. 

Такого с ним не случалось с самого детства. Отец рано объяснил Грейвзу, что плакать — удел слабаков, коих в их семье отродясь не водилось. После такой отповеди слезы высохли сами собой. Всякий раз, испытывая желание расплакаться, юный Грейвз вспоминал строгое и холодное лицо отца — и успокаивался. Постепенно это вошло в привычку. 

Но сейчас отца не было рядом, и никто не мог осудить Грейвза за стыдную и недостойную жалость к себе. Если бы он только мог узнать, какие заклинания применял к нему Гриндевальд, то нашел бы способ починить свой разум, заставить поломанный внутренний механизм снова работать. Но магия этого ублюдка определенно выходила за пределы, доступные пониманию Грейвза. Борьба была бесполезной и вчистую проигранной, а он сам оказался слабаком. 

Судя по всему, Гриндевальд держал Грейвза в подобии транса и использовал его магию как энергетическую подпитку для своей трансформации. Оборотное зелье было слишком ненадежным, и Гриндевальд пошел более сложным и темным путем. Возможно, утраченные силы больше никогда не вернутся к Грейвзу. Это нужно было принять, и поскорее.

Пожалуй, о мечтах стать однажды президентом МАКУСА следовало забыть раз и навсегда. Политика была грязным делом, конкуренты не стеснялись в методах, и единожды побежденный не мог рассчитывать на лидерство. 

От презрения к себе хотелось исчезнуть или хотя бы напиться. Грейвз резким движением вытер мокрые глаза и уставился на пламя в камине. Он старался не плакать, но слезы все равно катились по щекам, и остановить их поток никак не получалось. 

Разумеется, именно в этот момент в дверь позвонили. Поначалу Грейвз не хотел открывать, он прекрасно понимал, что выглядит сейчас не лучшим образом. Однако звонок повторился снова и стал словно бы более настойчивым. Похоже, гость не собирался сдаваться — и Грейвз догадывался, кем был этот гость. Он поднялся со своего места, нехотя спустился вниз и открыл дверь. 

На пороге стоял Ньют с неизменным чемоданом в руках.

— Здравствуй, — он коротко улыбнулся. — Извини, что не зашел раньше. Я собирался сразу, как только тебя выписали, но появились неотложные дела. Я… Ты позволишь мне зайти?

Как будто Грейвз мог отказать. От Ньюта пахло улицей и зимним холодом; перчаток он не носил. Грейвз поймал себя на желании коснуться его замерзших покрасневших ладоней, но сдержался. 

— Тина… В смысле, мисс Голдштейн тоже хотела зайти, но она боится, что помешает тебе, — зачем-то сообщил Ньют, переступив через порог.

— Она не помешает, — равнодушно отозвался Грейвз.

Он надеялся, что в темноте коридора нельзя разглядеть его заплаканное лицо. 

— Я ей передам в таком случае. — Ньют явно обрадовался. 

Грейвз хотел было мелочно сказать, что не нужно никому и ничего передавать, но смолчал. Ньют тоже ничего не говорил, глядя при этом вопросительно и как будто неловко. 

— Пошли в гостиную, — сказал Грейвз. — Попрошу домовика приготовить нам чай. 

— Спасибо, — Ньют снова улыбнулся. — Да, еще у меня есть для тебя письмо от Тесея. Он сказал, что ты закрыл от него камин.

— Я от всех закрыл, — бросил Грейвз. 

— Зачем? — спросил Ньют. 

Излишком такта он по-прежнему не отличался.

— Не было настроения общаться. — Грейвз не счел нужным давать пространные объяснения. 

— Понимаю. Но ответь Тесею на письмо хоть парой строк, а то с него станется приехать, — Ньют достал из внутреннего кармана пальто сложенный вдвое конверт и протянул ему. — Он беспокоится. Мне кажется, тебе не понравится, если он поселится у тебя. 

— Да уж. — Грейвз ухмыльнулся и взял письмо. Он прекрасно понимал, какую отвратительную суету может устроить взволнованный Тесей (хотя в глубине души подобное внимание казалось лестным). — Завтра отвечу. 

Они прошли в тускло освещенную гостиную. Последнее время Грейвза раздражал яркий свет, как и слишком громкие звуки.

— Присаживайся, пожалуйста, — он указал на одно из кресел. 

Ньют посмотрел на него странно. Неужели заметил покрасневшие глаза? От этой мысли Грейвз почувствовал приступ безадресной злости. 

— Если я не вовремя, я уйду, — проговорил Ньют отрывисто. — Правда, не нужно из-за меня… Не нужно стараться. Я не обижусь, я понимаю, что ты не в настроении.

— Нет, останься. — Грейвз сел на диван и закинул ногу на ногу. — Ты мне не мешаешь, перестань. Я рад, что ты здесь. 

Правда была в том, что рядом с Ньютом делалось легче. Даже злиться было приятнее, чем испытывать бесконечное равнодушие.

Домовик принес поднос с чайником и двумя чашками. Обычно Грейвз предпочитал кофе, но англичане, насколько он понимал, больше любили чай. Аромат бергамота, терпкий и бодрящий, наполнил комнату.

— Ну… — Ньют взял чашку и задумчиво повертел ее в руках. — Как у тебя дела?

Вопрос был совершенно невинным и одновременно разящим насквозь. Выдержка, ставшая за годы борьбы с собой привычной маской, дрогнула. Как будто Ньют не видел, как у Грейвза дела. Как будто он ждал ни к чему не обязывающий, пустой ответ. 

Как будто Ньют не был ни в чем виноват.

Да, безусловно, он не был ни в чем виноват, но Грейвзу отчаянно хотелось разделить бремя своей мучительной вины и недовольства собой. Наверное, ему просто нужно был сорваться на ком-то, и Ньют подходил для этого как нельзя лучше. Он сидел рядом, красивый, равнодушный и недостижимый, и спрашивал, как дела. Грейвзу хотелось убить его. Он знал, что потом, когда буря пройдет, ему станет стыдно за свое низкое, недостойное поведение. Но сейчас Грейвз, вопреки здравому смыслу, искреннее верил, что все его беды начались в тот день, когда Ньют отверг его.

«Я доверял тебе, я позволил тебе делать с собой такие вещи, которые никогда не позволял другим, — пронеслось в голове. — Я любил тебя, как уж умел». 

— Как у меня дела? — повторил Грейвз немного дрожащим голосом. — Ты знаешь, неплохо. Меня обвиняют в пособничестве Гриндевальду, мне почти нельзя выходить из дому, я отстранен от должности. Моя жизнь больше не принадлежит мне. В остальном все замечательно, спасибо, что поинтересовался. 

Ньют посмотрел на него странным взглядом, раненым и недоуменным одновременно. Грейвз закусил губу; кажется, он снова плакал, и теперь Ньют абсолютно точно это заметил. Отвращение к себе захлестнуло с новой силой.

Ньют резко поднялся с кресла. Он хотел уйти, и это желание было вполне объяснимым, Грейвз бы и сам от себя ушел. Однако вместо того, чтобы поднять с пола чемодан и пойти к двери, Ньют вдруг приблизился к нему.

— Я… Извини, если это не то, что тебе нужно. Я по-прежнему не очень умею обращаться с людьми.

С этими словами он опустился на колени и обхватил Грейвза за шею, буквально заставляя уткнуться себе в плечо. 

— Все хорошо, — уверенным голосом сказал Ньют и погладил его по спине. — Все в порядке. 

Грейвз почувствовал, что дрожит. Это было невыносимо унизительно — плакать, зарывшись в заботливо подставленное плечо, но Ньют, кажется, относился к этому по-другому. В его прикосновениях не ощущалось пренебрежительности и снисхождения, только бесконечное желание утешить, поделиться теплом. Грейвз мечтал о подобных прикосновениях, когда еще не боялся плакать. 

Немного успокоившись, он понял вдруг с ослепительной ясностью, что когда-то, много лет назад, хотел контролировать жизнь Ньюта и починить его ритм существования своему. В каком-то смысле это было сходно с тем, что сделал Гриндевальд, и да, следовало признать, что некоторыми чертами характера они с Грейвзом оказались весьма похожи. 

— Прости меня за это… за эту истерику, — глухо проговорил Грейвз, отстранившись; он старался смотреть в сторону, чтобы Ньют не видел его припухших глаз. — Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Кажется, у меня что-то не в порядке с нервами.

— Это ничего, — Ньют погладил его по колену, и в этом жесте определенно не было никакого тайного смысла или попытки заигрывать. — Это нормально.

— Ты так думаешь? — Грейвз искоса взглянул на него. 

— Да, — Ньют серьезно кивнул. — Я в этом уверен. После того, что ты пережил, не может быть иначе. 

Они помолчали. Грейвз был убежден в обратном — в том, что его поведение недостойно взрослого, зрелого человека, — однако поддержка Ньюта делала его стыд менее мучительным. 

— Знаешь, я зря это сейчас скажу, наверное, — негромко начал Ньют, — но я однажды понял, что, наверное, был влюблен в тебя тогда. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Грейвз вздрогнул. Он совсем не ожидал услышать подобное откровение. 

— Когда ты это понял?

— В Новой Зеландии, несколько месяцев спустя после нашего расставания. — Ньют поднялся с колен и сел рядом, совсем близко. — Был сезон дождей, я весь день провел в палатке на берегу океана и в какой-то момент подумал, что скучаю по тебе. Что хотел бы увидеть тебя снова, услышать твой голос, заняться с тобой любовью. 

То, что было между ними, едва ли можно было назвать «заниматься любовью» — по крайней мере, Грейвз избегал такого определения даже мысленно.

— Со мной такое редко случается, обычно я не скучаю по людям, — продолжил Ньют. — Разве что по Тесею, да и то изредка. Но ты… По тебе я скучал, хоть и злился на твои слова. В этот момент я понял, что был влюблен, хоть и сам не заметил этого. 

— Как это вообще возможно? Не заметить того, что влюблен? 

Ресницы все еще были мокрыми от слез, и Грейвз промокнул глаза. Ньют с несвойственной себе деликатностью посмотрел в сторону. 

— Не знаю, — он пожал плечами. — Правда, не знаю. У меня странно с восприятием чувств, вечная путаница. Но, если честно, я бы все равно не остался. Даже если бы понял тогда, что влюблен. Извини. Ты хотел от меня того, что я не мог тебе дать. Вернее, не хотел.

Грейвз кивнул. Он понимал это, равно как и то, что за прошедшие годы у Ньюта наверняка сменилось множество случайных партнеров. Разумеется, Грейвз не ревновал, у него не было никакого права на ревность, как и на расспросы. Но от одного вопроса, самого глупого и беспомощного, он не удержался:

— Что ты чувствуешь сейчас?

— Сейчас прошло слишком много времени. — Ньют грустно улыбнулся. — Я не знаю, Персиваль. Возможно, я все еще немного влюблен в тебя, но это не так уж и важно. Мне определенно хотелось бы тебе помочь. Вот, что я чувствую — желание помочь. Вот, что по-настоящему важно.

Это было в некотором смысле унизительно, но Грейвзу не хотелось снова ссориться, и он промолчал. Наверное, он и сам был по-прежнему немного влюблен в Ньюта. То, что это чувство было, по всей видимости, невзаимным, почти не огорчало. 

— Я понимаю, что ты не мог остаться тогда, — невпопад сказал Грейвз. — Я просто рассердился, что ты меня отверг, и… Впрочем, мы уже говорили об этом. 

— Да, — Ньют кивнул. — Говорили. И я правда рад, что ты понимаешь. Ты… — он запнулся, явно подбирая слова. — Ты определенно лучше медузы. И лучше многих. 

Грейвз усмехнулся. 

— Неужели тебя не учили, что некоторые вещи не нужно говорить вслух?

— Тесей пытался, но, кажется, не преуспел, — легкомысленно отозвался Ньют. 

На секунду Грейвзу показалось, будто они вернулись в прошлое, на восемь лет назад, в момент, когда все еще не было разрушено неосторожными, неправильными словами. Если бы Грейвз сумел смолчать тогда, они бы не расстались так нехорошо и, возможно, их отношения продлились бы на годы, и пусть это были бы редкие встречи, пусть бы все закончилось совсем не так, как придумал себе Грейвз. Но прошлого не вернуть сожалениями, а будущее… Будущего у Грейвза не было. 

— Пожалуй, я сейчас не лучшая компания, — признался он. — Совсем расклеился. Надеюсь, хоть чай вкусный. 

— С чего ты решил, будто ты не лучшая компания? Я же сказал, что ты лучше медузы, — серьезным тоном проговорил Ньют, но его лучистые светлые глаза смеялись. 

— Рад, что мы с этим определились, — в тон ему ответил Грейвз. 

Ньют улыбнулся, а затем подался вперед и мягко поцеловал его в губы. Это был очень спокойный, глубокий поцелуй; так не целуют после долгой разлуки, так целуют тех, к кому возвращаются домой каждый вечер. Грейвзу показалось на секунду, будто он случайно проживает кусок чужой жизни, той, в которой они с Ньютом были совсем другими, лучшими людьми. Той, в которой их пути совпали раз и навсегда. 

Одновременно этот поцелуй возвращал в прошлое, в белый домик у моря. Грейвз прижал Ньюта к себе, не давая отстраниться. Сейчас, после всего пережитого, ему годилось любое утешение, любая иллюзия счастья, пусть и недолгая. Или, может быть, Грейвз наконец-то научился жить одним моментом, как советовал Ньют когда-то. 

Они оторвались друг от друга почти задыхаясь. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Грейвз искоса рассматривал веснушки на носу Ньюта и чувствовал себя снова живым. Даже сердце словно бы забилось быстрее. Разумеется, Ньют снова уйдет, этому нельзя помешать — но ведь он может и вернуться снова, если они оба этого захотят. 

— То, что я сказал про помощь, это… Я не хочу унизить тебя этим предложением, — сказал Ньют, переведя дыхание. — Если честно, мне и самому нужна твоя помощь. 

Грейвз втайне ждал других слов, но и эти годились. 

— Моя помощь? — он нахмурился. — Ты говорил, что у тебя есть ко мне какое-то дело, ты об этом?

— Да. — Ньют кивнул. — Я пришел к тебе не сразу потому, что занимался поисками. Вернее, пытался заниматься, я не слишком-то преуспел, — он наткнулся на непонимающий взгляд Грейвза и закусил губу. — Извини, наверное, нужно начать по-другому. Я ищу Криденса, носителя обскура. Того, который устроил в Нью-Йорке весь этот переполох.

«Переполох» был слишком мягким определением для описания произошедшего, но Грейвз не стал возражать. Гораздо сильнее его интересовало другое:

— Погоди, разве он не погиб?

— Не уверен. — Ньют сложил руки на коленях и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Вернее, я почти уверен, что он выжил. Видишь ли, я видел, как обрывок обскура ускользнул. Учитывая, что обскур - паразит, обладающий огромной силой, Криденс вполне мог восстановить свое тело и спрятаться где-нибудь. Или не смог, и тогда наши поиски усложняются. 

На его лице отражалось искреннее беспокойство, и Грейвз вполне разделял это чувство: если в городе и самом деле прячется до смерти перепуганный и озлобленный носитель обскура, беды не миновать. Вспомнилось, как за несколько дней до фатальной встречи с Гриндевальдом Грейвз изучал подшивку старых газет, пытаясь найти упоминания о чем-то похожем на текущие нью-йоркские события. В одном из изданий он наткнулся на заметку от пятнадцатого февраля тысяча восемьсот семьдесят третьего года. В ней рассказывалось о странном темном облаке, появившемся в окрестностях индейской резервации, штат Северная Дакота, и нанесшем значительный ущерб хозяйственным и жилым постройкам. Некоторые из индейцев утверждали, что виной всему был злой дух, вселившийся в ребенка из семьи бледнолицых. Расследование не принесло результата, инцидент больше не повторялся, дело замяли. Однако Грейвз не мог не задумываться о том, что же имелось в виду под определением «злой дух». Ответ как будто бы вертелся на языке и одновременно ускользал. Описание случая в Северной Дакоте очень напоминало то, что происходило в Нью-Йорке, это не могло быть простым совпадением. 

К вечеру Грейвз догадался наконец, что именно индеец мог счесть злым духом, вселившимся в ребенка: обскура, темную разрушительную субстанцию, в которую превращалась подавленная по тем или иным причинам магия. Такое часто встречалось во времена активной охоты на ведьм, но кто сказал, что подобное не может произойти и в прогрессивный двадцатый век? Что, если в Нью-Йорке есть ребенок-носитель обскура? Поделиться своей догадкой с кем бы то ни было Грейвз не успел — Гриндевальд похитил его личность и начал свою игру. 

Возможно, сейчас у Грейвза появилась возможность взять реванш.

— Почему ты пришел ко мне, а не обратился в МАКУСА? — спросил он.

— Потому что они убьют Криденса, если найдут, — ответил Ньют. — Или, что вероятнее, спугнут и спровоцируют на еще одно убийство. 

— С чего ты взял, что я сам не убью его? — Грейвз задумчиво прищурился. — Он ведь опасен. 

Ньют мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

— Нет, ты не сможешь, ты слишком честный и разумный для этого. Криденс — испуганный ребенок, хоть и выглядит взрослым. Ему страшно. Мы должны хотя бы попробовать помочь ему.

— Но как помочь носителю обскура? — Грейвз развел руками. — Они все умирают в раннем детстве, насколько мне известно.

— Не все, как видишь. Значит, этому можно помочь, — твердо сказал Ньют. — Но для начало нужно его найти, и поскорее. Ты лучше знаешь город, у тебя есть связи. Плохо, что он знает твое лицо, и ассоциирует его не с самыми лучшими событиями, но с этим мы разберемся позже. Как бы то ни было, с тобой я справлюсь гораздо быстрее, чем один. 

Сказанное было очевидной и грубой лестью, но Грейвз предпочел поверить ей. Как никогда прежде ему хотелось почувствовать себя нужным и сильным, сделать нечто важное. Особенно если Ньют будет смотреть на него так, как сейчас — внимательно и завороженно. Так, как он смотрел прежде, восемь лет назад.

Разумеется, для МАКУСА, если они прознают об этой спасательной операции, все будет выглядеть хуже некуда: мало того что Грейвз сам находится под следствием, так еще и планирует помочь другому преступнику. Но в данном случае поступить по совести казалось правильнее, нежели согласно букве закона.

А может, дело было в том, как Ньют смотрел. В том, что рядом с ним Грейвз чувствовал себя сильным. 

— Проблема в том, что я под домашним арестом и не могу уходить надолго, — он побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику дивана. — Но я подумаю, как обойти охранные заклинания.

— Спасибо, — Ньют стиснул его ладонь в своей. — Я знал, что ты поддержишь меня. 

Грейвз подумал, что хотел бы поцеловать его снова, глубже, но поддаваться искушению было бы неправильно. У них имелось важное дело, а об отношениях они смогут поговорить в другое время. 

Теперь Грейвз был абсолютно уверен в том, что они смогут поговорить и услышать друг друга. 

— Что ж, начнем с тех мест, где Криденс может скрываться. Думаю, некоторые из них ты так или иначе обыскал. Затем я подумаю об информаторах, которые могли бы нам помочь. Ты ведь останешься на ночь? — Грейвз вскинул бровь. — За час мы не управимся. 

— Разумеется, останусь, — Ньют кивнул. — В ближайшее время я никуда не тороплюсь. 

Пожалуй, это было именно тем, что Грейвз хотел услышать всегда, но радоваться он не спешил. На этот раз он учтет все предыдущие ошибки и не будет настаивать и давить, не будет заставлять. У Грейвза получится справиться с собой и предоставить Ньюту выбор, и тогда… 

Тогда, возможно, безжалостная судьба наконец-то перестанет водить их обоих по кругу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Реал наконец-то отпустил меня, и я дописала эту историю, ура! :3 Спасибо всем, кто дочитал до конца.


End file.
